Magic Little Mice Who Make Everything Nice
by Twiddlesticks
Summary: 'Tootie sometimes wished there were dragons though. Terrible things might go on in the Tremmorten's house, but certainly never anything magical…' Tootie Tremmorten finally receives a pair of Fairy Godparents! Will these colourful whacky fairies help her dreams come true, or will they just end up getting into trouble? R'n'R, written episodically.
1. The Fairly Odd Parents

**Hola mi amigos. This is the first published sorta fan fiction in this category that I've done so far. It is (or will be) a collection of episodic instalments detailing the whacky adventures of Tootie and her fairy godparents. I'm attempting to give the writing the same cheerful, bouncy feeling as the show, so don't expect anything deeper than a meaning-of-christmas style moral or two. Also, Tootie needed a darned last name and as much as I hate messing with that kind of stuff, I gave her one. Yep.**

**Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy this! I know I enjoy writing it! :D So, onwards with the first chapter! (PS- Need I say that I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents? Obviously not.)**

It was a sunny afternoon at the Tremmorten household. One wouldn't suspect that anything dangerous or detrimental was happening or ever would happen inside its pink and purple walls. It looked like a perfectly normal suburban house.

Of course, once the realization that this house was the dwelling place of "Icky" Vicky Tremmorten, a completely different view of the house would be taken. Those windows with the brightly coloured shutters held horrible secrets- a torture chamber, a room full of children's skeletal remains and a vault protected by fierce dragons containing Vicky's babysitting money… At least, that's what the Dimsdalian children whispered to one another on the playground.

Only one person other than Vicky herself could truly give an accurate account of what went on inside the Tremmorten house, and that was Vicky's younger sister Tootie.

The children's speculations weren't far from the truth, at least in Tootie's opinion. The torture chamber was certainly real, although perhaps it was more of an armoury for her older sister's gadgets of misery. And there were no rotting children's corpses… although Tootie was sure she could hear agonized moaning coming from behind her sister's walls every once and a while. As for the money, it might as well have been guarded by dragons. Vicky was every bit as mean and scary as the scaly fire-breathing monsters, and twice as greedy.

Tootie sometimes wished there were dragons though. Terrible things might go on in the Tremmorten's house, but certainly never anything magical…

Until today, that was.

"Mister Laaaaaamby! Mister Lamby! Where are you, Mister Lamby?"

Tootie Tremmorten dashed up and down the halls of her house, searching for her lost plush-toy. As one would guess from the name, it was a baby sheep. It had disappeared that morning and Tootie was rather worried about it. She didn't want Mister Lamby to miss doll's teatime.

"Oh!" said a voice sweetly from behind Tootie. "Are you looking for your sheep doll?"

Tootie turned around slowly. Her older sister stood behind her, a malicious grin spread across her face and her hands behind her back.

"What did you do with him?" whispered Tootie, fear filling her gut. She knew what to expect. She waited for the outcome.

"Oh, I just borrowed him is all. You can have him back."

Tootie rushed forwards, hopeful that her doll would be in one piece. She stopped short and squealed in horror as her sister held out the sad, headless remains of her doll.

Tootie stared at it, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"One of my torture tables was wobbling, so I used his head to balance it out. Here, catch!" Vicky tossed the decapitated doll to her Tootie and walked off, laughing uproariously at her sister's moan as she caught the doll and ran off sobbing.

Tootie ran all the way to her room and flung herself onto the covers, shaking. She hated her sister. She hated that her parents were too afraid to comfort or protect her when Vicky tortured her. She hated that a certain boy wouldn't notice her no matter what she did to impress him. She squeezed Mister Lamby's corpse and wished wished wished that someone could come and help her with all of her problems.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Tootie didn't get up. There was the sound of footsteps from downstairs and her father's voice called up.

"Tootie, it's for you!"

Tootie rolled off her bed, wiped her eyes and trudged down the stairs. Her father was waiting by the door holding a round package in his hands.

"A courier came by and said this was for you." he said, looking slightly troubled. "There's no return address or stamps or markings or anything. You didn't order anything, did you?"

Tootie shook her head, but curiosity was getting the better of her misery. Her father finally shrugged and handed her the odd package.

"I'm going to get dinner started." he said as he left.

Tootie stood and shook the wrapped package vigorously next to her ear. It rattled slightly. 'I wonder what it could be..?' she thought. 'Maybe it's a secret present from Timmy!'

This cheered her up immensely and she bounded up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. She sat on her bed and unwrapped the mysterious gift.

It was a round white and yellow plastic sphere with a three inch circular window set into it. A black nine was emblazoned on the side.

"A magic nine-ball…" she said out loud, frowning. "Weird."

She gazed at it for a few more moments and then shook it again.

"Is this from Timmy?" she asked it. She peered anxiously through the tiny round window and into the swirling black depths inside. The twenty sided die on the inside slowly floated into eyeshot, its face displaying:

"Reply Hazy, Try Again."

Tootie obliged and shook the magic nine-ball again. The answer was the same. Growling in frustration, she tried again. And again. And again. But each time the answer was the same.

Finally Tootie couldn't stand it anymore.

"Rats! It's gotta be broken!" she shouted miserably and tossed the ball away in anger.

The ball flew through the air, hit the wall and landed on the ground with a loud CRACK!

Tootie crawled guiltily to the edge of her bed, expecting to see the ball leaking black ink onto her pink floorboards. That crack had been so loud that the ball had to have broken, and indeed it was split neatly in half. But there was no ink. Instead, the ball was quivering. It shook and shivered in the middle of the floor and Tootie could swear she saw a light growing inside. The light grew quickly and then blasted out, filling her room with dazzling light.

A whooshing sound came out of the brightness and suddenly a pair of small figures were silhouetted against the brilliance. The light faded quickly, leaving Tootie blinking and bringing the figures into focus.

"HEY TOOTIE!" they shouted in unison. They soared up to Tootie, disorienting her. How could they fly?

They gazed excitedly at her through blue and orange eyes.

"I'm Stella!" said the orange eyed figure, proudly.

"And I am Florence!" said her blue-eyed partner in a thick accent.

"And we're…" they said, zooming closer to her and then leaping backwards, "YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

Fireworks went off with loud pops and bangs, and a huge neon sign appeared in midair, blinking and dancing in a variety of different colours. It spelled out 'Fairy God Parents!' in fancy letters, and both figures zoomed around it, their silvery wings winking in the neon light.

Tootie blinked at them, jaw agape. The fireworks and the sign disappeared and the two crazy characters whizzed to float in front of her, smiling intently. Now that the lights had returned to normal, Tootie had a chance to see her visitors properly.

One was female and one was male. They were both about her height and size, and though they were definitely mature, there was something very youthful, or at least immature in their manners. They both had hair that matched their eyes. The female's hair was a mess of floppy orange bangs and two corkscrew curls around her cheeks. The male's hairdo was similarly strange, a blue swirl with a sort of cowlick sticking out from under it on his forehead. The female wore a cyan-coloured T-shirt and black pants with a floating golden crown on her head, while the male was dressed like a stereotypical Frenchman, a tiny floating beret included. They both had a pair of silvery translucent fly wings sticking out from their shoulder blades, and they both held magical-looking wands topped with glowing yellow stars.

"Soooo, what didja think?" asked the female, who Tootie seemed to remember calling herself 'Stella'.

"You… you're fairy godparents?" said Tootie, in slight awe.

"Yepperdo!" replied Stella, grinning from ear to ear. "Just like in Cinderella! Er, kids still know about Cinderella, right Flo?"

The male, Florence, drifted closer and smiled kindly at Tootie. "Yes. Anything we can do for you right now, Chérie?"

Tootie stared in wonderment for a moment. Then she shrieked, "I wish for a pony!"

The fairies gave each other cheerful grins and held their wands in the air. The wands glowed with magical energy and a large white pony with a shimmering blue mane appeared, and promptly began to chew on the carpet.

"Wow!" squealed Tootie. Both fairies grinned happily at each other, pleased at her reaction. Florence waved his wand and Tootie appeared on top of the pony.

"Now, Tootie-?" he barely managed to say before Tootie interrupted "I wish for a diamond saddle! For the pony!"

The fairies waved their wands again, obligingly. A glittering saddle appeared beneath her, startling the pony slightly.

"Now, you see, Tootie-" Florence tried again, but before Tootie could interrupt him, they were both interrupted by footsteps heading towards the room.

The fairies looked at each other with panic stricken faces. In a cloud of magic, they became a pair of mice and scrambled under Tootie's bed. Just in time, in fact, for at that moment, Vicky threw open the door.

"Hey, pipsqueak, I was just-" she stopped dead at the sight of Tootie sitting astride her pony. Tootie gulped.

"Where did you- how did you-" Vicky stammered, staring at the large equine beast. Her eyes narrowed. "Okay bub. Where'd you get the horse?"

Tootie bit her lip and stared nervously at her older sister.

"Well?"

"I… I…"

"C'mon! Spit it out, or pony goes to the glue factory!"

Tootie hugged her pony around the neck and whimpered. "Okay okay but promise not to tell anyone!"

An almost inaudible gasp came from beneath the bed.

"I have a secret stash of money in the backyard… I got the pony and snuck him up here… please don't tell!" Tootie gazed into her sister's eyes imploringly.

"Oh, I won't tell anybody." said Vicky slyly. "Only mom and dad!"

Vicky ran off, laughing maniacally. When she was out of earshot, Tootie leapt off of her pony.

"Are you guys still here?" she whispered.

"Yep!" came the reply from beneath the bed.

"Good. I wish Vicky forgot what just happened."

An arm holding a wand protruded from under Tootie's bed. The wand glowed.

"What am I doing?" came the curious shout from below.

"And I wish she slipped and landed on a pie." said Tootie.

Another arm came out from under the bed and waved it's wand. There was a yelp and a splat from downstairs. Tootie chuckled and so did the pair of fairies, who zoomed out from their hiding place.

"You didn't tell her about us!" said Florence happily.

"Of course not!" said Tootie, "she'd just take you away from me somehow. No way am I telling her about you guys!"

"Very good." said Florence, his smile turning to a look of seriousness, "because you can't tell anyone about us. If you do, we will have to disappear."

"Yep. Forever." Stella chimed in.

"Oh." uttered Tootie. She frowned. "So… why are you guys here exactly?"

"Didn't we just say?" said Stella, inserting her pinky finger into her ear and wiggling it around, "We're here to be your Fairy Godparents! To grant your wishes and fulfil your wildest dreams! Long story short little lady, we're here to make you happy! A little bird told us you weren't so hunky-dory! Well, actually, he wasn't really a bird, he was a godparent caseworker, but I guess since he's a fairy too he could probably turn INTO a bird, but he wasn't, so-"

"As Stella said, yes, we are fairies, here to help you," interrupted Florence, cutting off his partner's babbling, "and we love children with big imaginations who make lots of fun wishes!"

Tootie looked at Florence, thinking. "Could the wishes be for… revenge?"

"Yes," replied Florence, "anything you like! As long as it isn't against Da Rules."

"Da Rules?"

"Ooh! Lemme show'er, lemme show'er!" cheered Stella, waving her wand and causing a large purple book to appear in mid air. Its cover was embossed with golden letters spelling out "Da Rules". It had an aura of serious finality, despite its flashy colours. Stella opened the book and flipped through the countless pages, showing off the interior.

"There are many rules," said Florence, "and we have no choice but to obey them. Our wands won't respond to any wishes that violate Da Rules."

"Okay." said Tootie. "Can I wish that Vicky was… was covered in slime?"

"Yes." replied Florence, raising his wand. There was a yelp from below and Tootie dashed towards it, eagerly awaiting her sister's humiliation. When she found Vicky however, she wasn't in the least bit slimy. She was lying flat on her back, evidently having slipped on one of the many roundish green things that were scattered around her.

"Limes?" whispered Tootie, confused.

"Ah non!" said Florence, behind her, waving his wand furiously, "pas encore! Let me try again!"

The limes disappeared, to be replaced by shiny metal coins.

"Dimes?"

"Argh!"

Vicky blinked at the silvery cash and then began to gather it up.

"I'll do it!" squeaked Stella, flicking her wand. The dimes disappeared and a large quantity of green sludge appeared in mid air and spilled onto Vicky. The redhead shrieked and stumbled around, slipping on the slick substance and trying to rub it out of her eyes.

"And I wish there were ants! Lots of ants on the slime!"

With another wave of Stella's wand, the slime was swarming with little brown ants, crawling every which way and feeding off the green guck. Vicky screamed, frantically trying to rid herself of the insects.

"And I wish the ants were biting ants!"

This was too much. Vicky hopped up and down, yelling in mental and physical agony. Tootie doubled up with giggles, clutching her stomach. It was so good to see Vicky in pain for once. Her giggles were rather louder than she'd expected however, because Vicky rounded on her.

"YOU!" she roared, "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Tootie stopped laughing immediately. Vicky dashed towards her, arms extended, intent on throttling her younger sibling.

"I wish she was frozen in ice!" shrieked Tootie, backing up quickly. Stella obliged her request and Vicky solidified into an artfully irate ice-sculpture.

Tootie let out a whoosh of breath.

"Thanks." she mumbled.

"Now what?" said Florence.

"Hmm…" Tootie pondered. "I guess we can't leave her like that."

"But we can't incur her wrath when freeing her, of course?" said Florence.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know I know!" piped up Stella, dancing up and down in the air.

"What?"

"Put her in a giant blender! We can make crushed-ice-and-mean-older-sister-smothies!"

"We can't liquify her!" yelped Tootie, "I hate her, but killing someone seems like it would be against the rules!"

"Nah, we won't kill her! Just wait and see! Make the wish make the wish make the wish!" Stella continued to dance impatiently.

After a moment's deliberation, Tootie agreed.

With a wave of her wand, Stella had summoned a giant blender, crates of fresh fruit and a large tub of ice-cream. She dumped the items and Vicky into the blender and hit the button marked 'GO!'.

The blender began to spin with a loud humming sound.

"There aren't any blades!" remarked Tootie.

"Yup!" said Stella happily, "It's like the big spinny fair groundy thingy at the fair! That makes you really sick! Or dizzy! Or BOTH!"

By now the blender was spinning at top speed. Creamy liquid and various unbeaten fruits flew out everywhere, as Stella had forgotten to put the top on. Florence transformed into a large blue umbrella and shielded Tootie from the splatter. Stella got a face full of the stuff and licked it off gleefully.

"Yummy!"

The blender continued its spinning and frothing, until a light began to blink on and off on the side. The blender slowed and finally stopped. Stella waved her wand and a gooey, milky Vicky was transported out of the blender.

She stumbled around, clutching her head and spitting out smoothie. Stella disappeared inside of the blender, and a loud gulping could be heard.

Vicky finally collapsed in a dead faint.

"Can you get rid of the blender and clean everything up?" asked Tootie.

"Certainly." replied her umbrella, who closed himself, returned to his fairy form and waved his wand.

The room became spotless and so did Vicky, but the blender remained, its plastic container showing a rather confused Stella inside.

"Why didn't the blender go?"

There was a yelp from outside. Tootie headed to the window and peered out at her mother, who was standing next to the family car, keys in hand, apparently just having vacated the automobile. The fender was gone.

"Eek! Put it back!" cried Tootie, frantically pointing to the vehicle. Florence waved his wand again, and the fender returned to the car.

"I said to get rid of the blender! What happened?" said Tootie.

"I get- well I- sometimes my magic doesn't work properly…" Florence fidgeted and looked ashamed.

Stella appeared next to them and vanished the blender.

"He always means to do exactly what you want though." Stella said. "He's the brains."

Tootie glanced over at Vicky.

"I wish Vicky was sitting on the couch." said Tootie.

The fairies waved their wands and Vicky appeared propped up on the living room couch. She lay there, still unconscious, but frowning as if she were dreaming a bad dream.

At that moment, Tootie's father stepped into the room. In a flash, Stella and Florence became a pair of mice again and landed on Tootie's shoulders.

"Tootie, Vicky, dinner's ready-" he stopped abruptly at the sight of Tootie's new rodents.

"Where did you get those?!" he cried.

"They were-um- in that package!" Tootie replied. It wasn't totally a lie. "They're from, um, school! Yeah! A special project and stuff!"

"Well… as long as you keep a good eye on them and make sure they don't… get into trouble…"

"I will! I promise! I'll take reaaallly good care of them!"

The redheaded man sighed and shrugged. He tentatively nudged his eldest daughter, a look of apprehension on his face.

"Vicky..? Sweetheart, dinner's-"

Vicky awoke with a jolt and flailed her limbs.

"Strawberries! Bananas! Everywhere!" she shrieked. Then she blinked. "Whuh… huh?"

"You were, um, dreaming, I think." said her father nervously. "Dinner's ready."

He left quickly, in case Vicky should take her fear out on him. Vicky stared at his back as he left. She looked over at Tootie and her eyes narrowed.

"You…" she said, but then her eyes fell on the mice sitting innocently on her sister's shoulders. Vicky was brutish, but not stupid. Something about those orange and blue mice made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Something fishy is going on here." she grumbled, standing up to go to the dining room. "And I'm gonna find out what it is…"

As soon as she was out of earshot, Tootie glanced at her new companions. Mice weren't her first choice of pet, but up close they were rather cute. She grinned at them.

"That," she said, "was the most fun I have had in ages."

"Me too!" giggled Stella, wiggling her nose, "Literally! I've been inactive for a long time now! How long is an age anyway? Ten years? A hundred years? A thousand? It hasn't been a thousand years yet. If an age is a thousand years, I guess I'm wrong…"

The female fairy continued to ramble as her partner and godchild laughed. Soon after, the fairies took their leave, disappearing and reappearing in Tootie's room, where they set up a cage for themselves. Tootie headed towards the dining room in high spirits.

Things were looking up. Big time.

**Now that we've got the boring introduction episode over, we'll get some real episodes in swing! yeah! If you enjoyed, stay tuned for more! Many appreciations- Twiddlesticks**


	2. Comic Calamity!

**Story number 2, 'Comic Calamity'. Not really sure what an acceptable length for these should be but I'll just go with however much I write. I might as well put a short blurb (a la tv guide) about each story so's you can tell what you're in for.**

**'Tootie goes to a comic book convention to impress Timmy, but things don't turn out quite as expected when she wishes for a totally super costume!'**

The door to the Tremmorten house banged open, and Tootie rushed inside, clutching a pamphlet to her chest. She hurried up the stairs and into her room, excitement spurring her on. She took a moment to catch her breath and then peered around, cautiously.

"Hello..?" she said. She approached the cage sitting on her dresser and looked inside. It contained a hamster wheel, a sort of house-like jungle gym fixture, and was lined with a soft flakey substance of unknown origins. It had appeared after her first encounter with her Fairy Godparents, a pair of excitable magical creatures who promised to grant her wishes and make her dreams come true. That had been yesterday afternoon. Now the fairy's home was empty.

Tootie frowned. Where could they be? Just as those thoughts popped into her head, there was a rustling. She turned just in time to see a large banner with "WELCOME HOME TOOTIE!" emblazoned on it in colourful letters appear above her doorframe. A pair of figures zoomed out from unlikely hiding places and blew on noisemakers.

"WELCOME HOME TOOTIE!" they cheered in unison.

"It's me, Stella!" cried the female, flying in loop-de-loops.

"And me, Florence!" cried her male companion, spinning.

"And we're… Your Fairy Godparents!" they shouted, happily crowding in close to her with huge grins on their faces.

Tootie shooed them out of her personal space.

"You don't have to do that every time I come home, I got it the first time!" she chuckled.

"Aww, but it is amusing." said Florence, giving her a playful smile.

"And we get to make lotsa noise!" shouted Stella.

"Hush!" said Florence, nudging her in the ribs. Tootie waited for them to stop messing around, and then shoved the pamphlet in their faces.

"Dimmsdale Comic Book Convention." Florence read aloud. "Are you thinking of going, Tootie? Do you like comic books?"

"No, not really…" Tootie replied, "But Timmy does! And I'm gonna go because Vicky is out and Timmy will be there! Maybe if I do stuff that Timmy likes, Timmy'll like me better!"

"Who's Timmy?" asked Florence.

"Who's Timmy?!" yelped Tootie, "Only the dreamiest boy EVER."

She motioned impatiently to her Timmy memorabilia. Stella and Florence inspected the nicknacks and posters.

"He looks a bit like a beaver." said Florence, after a moment.

"Well I like him!" said Stella, "Beavers are amazing, hard working and totally awesome animals! Back home in Canada, they're our most honoured rodent!"

"You're from Canada?" asked Tootie, raising an eyebrow.

"Fairy Canada." said Stella, nodding proudly.

"Somehow that makes sense…" mumbled Tootie. She shook her head, and then glanced at her posters and sighed. Oh Timmy. Why didn't he like her? Why was he so hung up on that stupid Trixie girl? How Tootie wished that Timmy would… but ah! Wished! Now that she had fairies, there was no end to the wishes that could come true. She rounded on her godparents, excitement pulsing through her.

"Timmy doesn't like me, but you could fix that, right?!" she said, "I wish that Timmy was in love with me!"

Both fairies looked nervous and tentatively raised their wands. There was a sad, flatulent sound and the wands wilted, the stars fizzling out and drooping downwards.

"Heeey, what gives?" cried Tootie, disappointment crashing over her like a tidal-wave.

"Well, er, Tootie ma petite," said Florence, trying to sound comforting, "Da Rules says that fairies cannot alter or create true love."

"Yeah, only Cupid gets to command love." said Stella, shrugging hopelessly, "We can't do a thing about it."

Tootie's bottom lip wabbled. Florence frantically flapped his hands.

"But that doesn't mean Timmy will never love you! You just keep trying to win him, and one day Cupid will notice and make it real." he said.

"Really?" whimpered Tootie, her eyes shining.

"It's happened before." said Stella, shrugging again.

Tootie cheered up a little after that and then glanced down at her pamphlet.

"That comic book convention is going on right now. I wish we were there!"

Both fairies glanced at each other and waved their wands.

In a flash, the three of them appeared inside a large warehouse filled with booths and costumed people of all ages. Tootie stared around, a little overwhelmed. She didn't recognize any of the booths but she knew to look for the one marked "Crimson Chin". That was Timmy's favourite. She turned to see her fairy godparents, looking around in interest, completely undisguised.

"Guys!" she yelped, causing her fairies to flinch, "You're in public! Change into something before someone sees you!"

"Relax Tootie," said Stella, waving a hand airily, "with all these people in costumes, nobody'll know we're real."

As if to illustrate her point, a boy in tights approached Florence.

"Nice wings." he said.

"Merci. Your cape is very nice." answered Florence politely.

Tootie was still slightly nervous about the whole situation, so her godparents landed and fell into step beside her as she looked for the Crimson Chin comic book booth. After a few minutes of searching, Tootie paused and opened a catalogue a man had given her at a table. It held a guide to all the characters from the Crimson Chin.

"Stella, Florence, could you make me a costume like one of these?" she asked.

"Sure kiddo, just choose one!" said Stella cheerfully.

Tootie perused the catalogue of characters. She finally settled on a female character about her height in a pink and purple outfit. The name of the character was 'Sweet'n'Sour'.

"I wish I had a costume of Sweet'n'Sour," said Tootie, pointing to the picture, "A super costume that was super life-like and super accurate!"

"Ooh! A super wish!" said Stella, "I haven't granted one of those in forever! Well, not really forever, but-"

Florence cut her off and they waved their wands. Strands of purple and pink ribbon flew out of their wands and cocooned Tootie, dragging her into darkness. She felt hot and prickly and strange. When the cocoon opened and she could see again, her godparents held up a full-scale mirror for her to see herself in. She was wearing a purple mini-dress with pink spandex leggings and purple gloves. A little black mask covered her eyes and she found herself a few inches off the floor in spiky black boots.

"Wow!" she cried. A few other convention goers noticed her costume and gathered round to compliment her.

"Cool! It's so accurate!"

"Just like in the comics!"

"Neat-o!"

Tootie grinned, enjoying the praise. Without really thinking about it, she assumed an action pose and pointed to a sign with "Pizza!" printed on it. A sizzling purple ray blasted from her finger tip and blew a smoking hole in the sign. The onlookers ooh-ed and ahh-ed, all extremely impressed.

"She even has Sweet'n'Sour's super sour energy blast!" gushed a boy with a pitchfork.

Tootie smiled and allowed a few people to take pictures with her. After a final congratulation, Tootie headed off again in search for the Crimson Chin booth.

"You wanna soda?" said Stella.

"No thanks." said Tootie.

"You wanna hot-dog?"

"No thanks."

"You want some ice-cream?"

"No."

"You want some popcorn?"

"No!"

"You want-"

"I DON'T WANT ANY FOOD STELLA!" roared Tootie, rounding on her fairy godmother and sending a blast of purple energy at her. Stella avoided the shot and looked shaken.

"Sorry!" she squeaked. Tootie clasped her hands, her finger still smoking.

"No, no I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…" she said, "Stella, are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Then you and Florence can go get something to eat while I look for Timmy."

"Great!" cried Stella, "seeya later aligator!"

Stella dragged Florence towards the snack tables while Tootie headed in the opposite direction. 'Thank goodness I got rid of those babbling nitwits…' she thought darkly. She stopped suddenly, shocked. The voice that had thought those words was not her own.

'Hello..?' she thought, nervously. No reply. She shrugged and continued. There were a lot of people dressed as heroes. This irked Tootie a bit, and she scowled at the caped crusaders parading up and down the aisles. Even worse were those dressed as the Crimson Chin. Those made Tootie very mad indeed. She was just wondering why they made her so mad when she found herself at the very booth she had been looking for.

"Excellent!" she cried, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. Where was Timmy? She looked around. She couldn't see him. 'Drat!' she though, he wasn't there either! Where could he be? As she thought, she bumped into someone, hard, and fell over.

"Oh, sorry little miss!" said a voice from above. A young man in a metallic costume held out a hand to help her up. He was rewarded with a face full of fist. Tootie leapt up, snarling.

"Stay back, you worthless swine! How dare you knock me, Sweet'n'Sour, mistress of overpowering tastes, over?!"

The man scrambled back, rubbing his jaw. Convention goers stopped to watch, excited.

"Look! A re-enactment!"

"Sweet'n'Sour VS the Bronze Kneecap!"

"Neat-o!"

Tootie glared at the man, who backed up.

"H-hey, I'm sorry-" he began, but she silenced him with a blast of purple energy.

"Leave now! Where is the Crimson Chin?!" she cried. With a jolt, her voice came out in a strange, warbling uber-girlish cry, unlike Tootie's regular squeaky voice.

'What's going on?' thought Tootie, terrified. But it seemed she could no longer control her actions!

'What do you think is going on?' hissed the voice in her head, 'we are going to find the Crimson Chin and defeat him! Then all of Chincinnati will be mine!'

'But the Crimson Chin doesn't exist!' thought Tootie.

'Good! Chincinnati will be mine all the quicker.' cackled the voice.

"Oh no…" mumbled Tootie, suddenly realizing the truth, "I wished for a costume that was life-like, and Stella and Florence gave it a mind of its own! I wished for the costume to be accurate, and now its got all of Sweet'n'Sour's powers and goals! She has to be a super-villain!"

'A super-villainess!' quipped Sweet'n'Sour.

"STELLA, FLOR-MMPH!" Tootie was cut off by one of her hands, moving of its own accord, to clamp down over her mouth.

'Quiet. I must address my future slaves.' whispered the girlish voice of the costume.

"Citizens of Chincinnati! Cower before me, Sweet'n'Sour! Mistress of overpowering tastes!"

The assembled people began to shift, nervously. Something about the situation obviously made them feel uneasy.

"Uhh, it's cool you're in character and all, but-" piped up a girl in a blue bathing suit type costume before being silenced by a purple beam.

"SILENCE! BE SILENT AND BOW BEFORE ME!" Tootie cackled in her sweet, girlish voice.

The onlookers looked at one another, some stooping nervously.

"FASTER!" shrieked Tootie. She shot another beam at the crowd, pink this time, and they bent painfully in half, bowing obediently. Tootie laughed maniacally as she screamed internally, desperately trying to take control of her body again, but it was no use. Suddenly, there was a loud barking.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, EVIL DOER!" came a squeaky, pre-teen voice from the crowd. A boy leapt out of the crowd towards Tootie, followed by three dogs. He was clad in red and yellow, with a large C emblazoned on his chest.

"It's Cleft, boy chin wonder!" cried someone in the bowing crowd.

"And his chin-hounds, Ace and Clefto!" shouted someone else.

"And their puppy!" yelped a third.

"Ahh, Cleft, the Chin's side-kick. You're still around…" mused Tootie, stroking her chin with a smoking finger-tip, "No matter, I'll make short work of you!"

"No way!" shouted Cleft, leaped towards her.

Tootie dodged his attack and fired rays of purple energy at him, cackling wildly. Cleft made good use of his utility cleft, deploying a large mirror which deflected the lasers. Tootie dodged the lasers as best she could, snarling.

Cleft's canine companions attacked her as well, the adults jumping at her from both sides, jaws open wide. Tootie smacked them aside with a round-house kick and they fell back, dazed. Their puppy skittered towards her, yipping fiercely, but she tossed it aside with a beam of pink energy. Ace and Clefto barked wildly and charged after their puppy. They had been a good distraction though, because a huge hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Tootie.

"I've got you now!" cried Cleft, as the mechanical hand retracted towards him from his utility cleft.

Tootie struggled fruitlessly.

"You haven't won!" she shouted. Her gloves heated up and with an explosion of purple, she blew the mechanical hand apart, sending Cleft rolling away in a burst of power.

Now Tootie used her pink energy to grab him and force him against a wall. She walked slowly towards him, smirking. She heard the pounding of paws but didn't even look up to catch the chin-hounds in a ray of pink energy as well.

"You lose, Cleft." she murmured, "And now Chincinnati is mine."

"You- You'll never get away with this!" stammered Cleft, struggling against the pink energy.

As Tootie came nearer, she noticed that Cleft's mask was askew. Something about his face was… familiar. Tootie, the real Tootie, peered out at him from inside her head, and gasped internally. It was Timmy under the mask!

A wave of emotion swelled within her. She couldn't let this monstrous costume hurt Timmy! She struggled against the costume. Her pink beams faltered, allowing the chin-hounds to wriggle free.

"NO! What are you doing?!" shouted the costume, trying to focus the beam successfully on Timmy.

"Don't you hurt him!" shrieked Tootie, and to her surprise, her voice got through. Now she reached her other arm around and grabbed the arm forcing Timmy against the wall. She pulled off one glove, and then the other. Then the boots, and the dress, and the pink tights. The more layers she removed, the easier it was, and the weaker the voice in her head became.

"Nooo!" moaned the voice, as it disappeared. Tootie finally tore off the black face-mask and tossed it to the ground, falling to her knees. She stared at her grey plaid skirt and black vest and thought she'd never been so happy to see her regular clothes.

Timmy got to his feet and the crowd cheered.

"Tootie?" he said, shocked and confused, "You were Sweet'n'Sour?!"

Tootie gazed up at him.

"Oh Timmy!" she shrieked, "You're hurt! Lemme kiss it better!"

Timmy backed away and then began to run as Tootie chased him, lips puckered. He finally resorted to activating his utility-cleft and flying away on helicopter propellers, his canine helpers soaring after him.

Tootie sighed and stopped chasing her beloved. She watched as a janitor in a cape came along and swept her discarded costume into a dustpan.

Stella and Florence trotted over, Florence dusting off his hands and Stella munching contentedly on popcorn and sipping from a soda can.

"Heya Tootie," said Stella thickly, spraying popcorn crumbs everywhere, "What'd we miss?"

"It sounded like there was a great commotion over here." said Florence. "Where is your costume?"

"Guys…" said Tootie, "Remind me to never EVER wish for anything like that AGAIN."

"Didn't turn out the way you thought it would?" said Florence, knowingly.

"Not at all."

"Aww, cheer up!" said Stella, "C'mon, I gotcha a cotton candy! Didja know they call it 'fairy floss' in Australia? Isn't that funny?"

Stella tucked her popcorn under her arm and held out a pink stick of cotton candy. Tootie accepted it gratefully and took a bite. It was sweet.

"Let's enjoy the rest of the convention." said Florence, "You like Pretty Ponies, I think?"

Tootie cheered up at this, replying that yes, she did like Pretty Ponies. As they walked off together towards the Pretty Pony booth, the discarded costume brooded silently amongst the other trash in the janitor's dustbin.

'I'll get you some day, Tootie… I WILL have my revenge!'

**ooh, revenge swearing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter/episode/thing! More to come, so stay tuned!**


	3. Parent Picnic Panic!

**Hey folks! Here's the next story! I'd like to thank my reviewers very much! I'm surprised I got any! I'm super pleased about that, so thanks! Mille merci! Anyway, here's the synopsis for the next chapter:**

**'Tootie ends up going to a parent-child picnic with her godparents, but what happens when a certain fairy-hunting teacher gets involved?! Will everything turn out okay? (spoiler: obviously yes)"**

**Eryep. Enjoy.**

"Tiiiiiiiiimmmyyyyyy!"

The ten year old boy in question leapt about a foot in the air, certainly not expecting his unwanted crush to appear so suddenly from around a corner.

"Agh! Tootie!" he yelped. Tootie grinned at him, clutching her backpack to her chest and rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Timmy! Let's have a plaaaayyyyydate tomorrow! At my house!"

"Umm, no thanks-"

"Pleeeaaassee?" Tootie's eyes got very big and shiny under her glasses, "I had it all planned out!"

"No Tootie, I um, I can't come because, um, um UM-" Timmy stammered furiously and glanced anxiously at his green wristwatch. It seemed to give him an idea, and he brightened up. "Um because I have to go to the Parent-Child picnic tomorrow! Dad made me promise sorry I can't play with you BYE!"

Timmy tore off down the road, leaving Tootie unceremoniously behind.

Tootie deflated and dropped her backpack, slumping over in defeat.

"Oof!" said her backpack as it hit the ground. "First you suffocate me, then you drop me!"

"Sorry Florence…" Tootie apologized, despondently.

"Aw cheer up Tootie, I'm sure you'll get to play with Timmy some other time!" said a small orange pin on Tootie's backpack, smiling cheerily up at her.

"But this time it was gonna be really cool… I was gonna wish up some neat stuff for us to do together…" she sighed. "Maybe he'd like to play princess more if there was a real dragon…"

"Well why don't we go home and play princess together instead?" said Florence, changing form into a cat and allowing Stella to drop to the ground, where she clinked and went "Ouchy!"

After Stella had become a cat as well, the three of them trooped back to the Tremmorten household in silence. When they got to the door, it was opened by Tootie's mother, Nicky, who smiled in her usual anxious way at Tootie and welcomed her inside.

"Hi mom…" Tootie said.

"Hello, child of mine." replied Nicky, closing the door. "It really is wonderful to be a parent to children like you. My children. Who I parent. Mother, I suppose."

As her mother walked away, Tootie frowned. Parents? Children?

"Mom!" she shouted, suddenly, startling her mother, "Can you and Daddy take me to the Parent-Child picnic tomorrow?!"

"Oh, well honey, of course we-" Nicky began to agree before there was a sharp bang. The basement door flew open and Vicky stepped out, a broadsword still in her hand.

"What's this about parent-child picnics?" she asked, loudly, shining the blade of the sword with a rag.

"Oh, nothing dearest, I was just, er, er going to take Tootie to one because-" stuttered her mother, looking very harassed by now.

"But didn't you promise to take ME shopping out of town tomorrow?" said Vicky, a sickly grin growing on her face.

Tootie was sure no such promise had ever been made.

"I, uhm, I don't think-"

"Oh, but you did!" said Vicky, "And that's what we're gonna do! Sorry squirt, no mommy-baby picnic for you!"

Tootie balled her fists but said nothing. There was no chance of going now. Her mother and father would take Vicky shopping out of town, or else.

Tootie spent the rest of the evening playing princess with Florence, Stella, and Sugar-cube, her pony. He was a very well behaved pony, and rarely ever got skittish when Stella or Florence became large monsters. This time, Stella was a big fire-breathing dragon.

"Onwards Sugar-cube!" cried Tootie, levelling her blue javelin, "We must defeat the dragon that endangers our kingdom!"

Sugar-cube galloped obligingly across the magically lengthened room towards Stella, who made godzilla-esque noises and stomped around on her heavy claws. As Sugar-cube neared Stella, he bucked, causing Tootie to fly off of him, straight at Stella. Tootie held her javelin steady and it hit Stella with a loud THWUNK. Stella roared and staggered around, then fell in a heap. Tootie landed safely and stood, looking disapprovingly at her conquered foe.

"And that's what you get for trying to burn down Tootieville. Why don't we be friends instead and have a tea party?!"

The orange dragon opened an eye, and then sat up sheepishly.

"Florence, I wish we had a tea set and some scones!" Tootie said, taking off her plumed vizor.

The bent blue javelin shape-shifted back into a fairy and stumbled around, disoriented for a moment.

"Stella, you are very hard!" he whimpered, before snapping out of his dizziness and waving his wand. A small table and tea-set appeared in the middle of the room, accompanied by some old looking phones.

"I said scones." said Tootie.

"I know." replied Florence in dismay, correcting his mistake.

Tootie seated herself and poured tea for Stella. She handed the orange dragon the tiny teacup, and the beast accepted it, awkwardly. Its claws weren't suited for holding anything larger than a trashcan. Tootie then wished up some apples for Sugar-cube, who was delighted.

The tea party went on until her father called up to tell her it was time for bed.

Sugar-cube was wished back to his stable, and the whole room returned to its usual appearance. Tootie dressed for bed and Stella and Florence disappeared prudently into their cage.

The princess game had been so much fun that Tootie had forgotten all about her earlier disappointment. But as the room grew dark and her eyes began to close, the memory came up in the way unhappy thoughts usually do when you get time to think about them.

The next day dawned bright. Mother nature seemed to have heard about the picnic as well, because the sun was brilliant and the temperature was just right. Tootie stared out at the magnificent morning with a gloomy expression. Her parents waved at her from the car below, and then drove off, keeping their 'promise' to Vicky. Tootie sighed.

"Chin up kiddo!" said Stella, appearing next to her dreary goddaughter and taking a bite out of a muffin, "It's a beautiful day! Mother nature sure did a number on this one! I bet she's in a good mood. I wonder if she's gonna spice it up, add some clouds? Ooh I like clouds, especially when they get in funny shapes, like cats or school busses or ice-cream cones… mmm, ice-cream! Lets go get ice-cream!"

Tootie allowed her godmother to blabber on aimlessly by the window and got dressed. When she came back to stand next to Stella, she was still talking.

"…and you know Tootie, I bet we could take you to that picnic, 'cause we're your godparents, which is kinda like parents, right?"

Tootie flinched. "What did you say?"

"Huh?" Stella looked vague, her eyes slightly unfocused.

"You said you guys could take me to the picnic!" said Tootie.

"I did? Boy, that's a great idea! Sometimes I don't know how I do it!" said Stella, smiling widely and raising her wand.

"I wish you guys could pretend to be my human godparents and take me to the parent-child picnic!" said Tootie.

Stella and Florence waved their wands. Immediately, they began to grow, shooting up like fast-forwarded videos of growing sprouts. Their legs and arms elongated and their clothing grew with them. Finally, a pair of adults stood blinking in the middle of the room. Stella's crown fell out of the air and landed on the ground with a clunk, rolling on it's side before slowing to a stop. Florence's beret flopped onto his head. Their wings were the next to go, and both adults landed with soft thumps on the ground. Florence's gangly legs immediately folded under him and he fell over, hard.

"Ouch!" he yelped, rubbing his rear-end. "I forgot how uncoordinated I am! I am too tall!"

"You've been human before?" said Tootie, gazing inquisitively up at her godfather, who'd carefully edged himself back into a standing position.

"Once." he said, "It was not at all fun."

"Well I've never done it!" said Stella, taking a big unbalanced step and nearly toppling into Florence. "Wee! I have long legs!"

Tootie was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Well, we should get to the picnic…" she said. Stella made to use her wand, but Tootie waved her hands. "No no no! No magic, you're people now, okay?"

"Okay…" said Stella, "So, if we can't poof to the picnic, and we can't fly to the picnic, how do we get to the picnic?"

"We walk." said Tootie simply.

"Wa-alk?" said Stella, uncertainly.

"I've seen you walk before." said Tootie, crossing her arms.

"But my legs have never been so… long. And shapely!" said Stella, putting one foot in the air and staggering again.

"Well you'll have to practice then." said Tootie. "Let's go."

Stella and Florence walked slowly to Tootie's door and then stopped.

"Uhm…" Florence uttered, looking stymied.

"Uhh…" mumbled Stella, looking similarly stumped.

"What?" said Tootie.

"How do we get out?" they chorused.

"Use the door!" said Tootie, in exasperation.

"Sorry Tootie, we usually poof from room to room." said Florence apologetically. Tootie pointed to the doorknob.

"Use that." she said, "Turn it and then push open the door."

Stella reached out and grabbed the doorknob, awkwardly trying to turn it. She tugged.

"It isn't coming open!"

"Push!" growled Tootie. Stella pushed. The door stayed shut.

"Twist and THEN push!" yelled Tootie, completely fed up. Florence dived forwards and performed the maneuver correctly.

"We're free!" cheered Stella, jumping into the hallway and promptly falling over the banister.

"Stella!" screamed both Tootie and Florence.

"I'm okay…" warbled Stella, from below.

By the time they got to the park, both fairies-turned-human could walk fairly well. They swung their arms a little too hard and bobbed up and down a little too much, but it was as close as Tootie could hope for. Florence looked at the fairground, a troubled expression on his face.

"You know, you could have just wished your parents would take you." he said, uncomfortably. Tootie choked.

"WHAT?!"

"HEY!" interrupted Stella, pointing, "Sack races! Ballon castle! Devilled eggs!"

Tootie decided that, since they were all there already, she would ignore the poorly thought out wish and enjoy herself. The three of them headed off towards the festivities, Stella tripping a little ahead in her eagerness. None of them noticed a thin, hunched man standing next to a tree with an odd machine strapped to his back.

"They're here…" he mumbled, playing with the controls of a small remote device in his hands, "The magic readings are off the charts! They're so close, I can almost taste the- FAIRIES!"

The man contorted into a series of strange poses before snapping back to looking at his device. He scanned the crowd, looking for possible fay.

"I wonder…" he began, but a voice interrupted him.

"Denzel!"

The man cringed.

"Mother!" he shouted, obviously very displeased with this interruption, "Don't bother me now! I'm hunting FAIRIES!"

"But we came to the parent-child picnic to spend time together!" gushed his mother, a very short, old woman with puffy white hair.

"I'm a grown man mother, and I can do what I like! On my own! WITHOUT YOU!" shouted 'Denzel'.

"Why don't you enter the sack race? I'll take pictures and we can put them up on the fridge!" said his mother, obviously ignoring her son's outburst.

Denzel Crocker gave a heavy sigh and stomped off towards the sack race.

Meanwhile, Stella and Florence were attempting to fit in with the other human parents. Florence stood quietly and anxiously next to the snack table, where Stella was happily enjoying the devilled eggs and other picnic foods. A man approached Florence with a cheery smile.

"Hello there!" he said, "I haven't seen you around the neighbourhood, what's your name?"

The man held out his hand, and Florence stared at it blankly. He glanced around surreptitiously, wondering if anyone else was thrusting their hands out in greeting at one another. He spotted a pair of men shaking each other's outstretched hands, and he copied them, grabbing the other man's hand and pumping it up and down energetically.

"Nice to meet you!" said Florence, still shaking, "My name is Florence Godiche! I am Tootie's Fai-errr, fairly new godparent! Oui! From out of town!"

The other man nodded a little nervously and tried to end the handshake. Florence seemed to realize it had been going on for a bit too long and he dropped the other man's hand.

"I see… Where are you from? Your accent, it sounds european."

Florence took a while to reply earnestly that he was from France. The man started to talk about football and Florence found it easier to simply nod and give little 'oh!"s and 'I see!'s every once and a while. He kept an eye on Tootie as much as he could. She was looking for Timmy.

She wended her way through groups of adults, looking for the familiar buckteeth and pink hat. She finally spotted him entering the sack race. He climbed into a burlap bag and stood staring at the finish line with determination. The pop-gun was fired, signalling the beginning of the race. Tootie cheered Timmy on as he hopped laboriously across the grass, attempting to pass the other children. Nearby, his parents hollered at him to "Stick the landing!"

He didn't win, of course, but Tootie received him at the end and tried to plant a big fat one on his cheek.

"Ooh you did so well Timmy! You almost won!" she squealed, trying to kiss him again.

"Gahh! Stop that!" he cried, trying to push her away, "Since when did you get here?!"

"I came here with my fa-er, my totally-regular-not-even-remotely-magical godparents! Yeah!"

"Oh." said Timmy, removing the burlap sack. He looked over Tootie's shoulder and his jaw dropped. "Is that Crocker?!"

Tootie turned to see Timmy's teacher, Mr. Crocker, attempting to get out of a burlap sack of his own. He struggled and kicked but he seemed to be stuck. Timmy laughed.

"Oh man! That's hilarious! I wish I could get a picture of this!" said Timmy. A moment later, he retrieved a pink camera and snapped a few photos. Tootie stared at Mr. Crocker. Something was nagging at the back of her mind.

Mr. Crocker was Timmy's teacher. He was grouchy, sadistic and generally labeled 'crazy' because of his obsession with proving the existence of Fairy Godparents. Tootie may have once laughed along with the others at this ridiculous notion, but now Tootie was part of a big, magical secret. Suddenly, Crocker didn't seem so funny anymore.

"Oh no." she whispered. "Uhh, Um, Timmy, I have to go, uhh, see you later?"

Timmy watched Tootie dash off into the crowd and shrugged. His pink camera disappeared in time for his father to drag him off to the father-son wheelbarrow race. Tootie dived through forests of adult legs until she found Florence and Stella, talking good-naturedly with a man with a paper-bag over his face. They seemed to have gotten 'being human' down by now.

"…so I said, 'She's allergic to nutmeg!' and he said, 'Nut meg problem!' haha! Right? Like 'not my problem?' except it wasn't so funny because she actually needed to go to the doctor for an allergy shot and-"

"Guys!" shouted Tootie, interrupting another one of Stella's shaggy-dog stories and causing both her godparents to jump.

"What?!" they said in unison.

"I need to talk to you, it's urgent!" she said, grabbing their hands and leading them away from their conversation partner.

"Anyway, long story short, she broke up with him!" shouted Stella over her shoulder at the bag-headed man, who stared after them in confusion.

Tootie lead her godparents over to a tree and pulled them into crouching positions.

"Guys, Timmy's teacher mister Crocker is at this picnic!" she whispered urgently.

"…and?" said Florence, clearly not understanding her panic.

"He knows about fairy godparents! That's him right there!" Tootie pointed to Mister Crocker, who was standing a few yards away, fiddling with his machine, "and that must be one of his fairy-trackers!"

Florence understood her now. His face went white.

"Oh dear." he mumbled.

"Aw, maybe he doesn't know about fairies, maybe he's just nuts!" said Stella, shrugging.

At that moment, Mister Crocker glanced up and then headed purposefully towards the three of them. Stella and Florence stood up as he approached.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully, "I'd like to ask you some questions! How do you get to work? A) By car, B) by buss, or C) BY MAGIC?"

Florence and Tootie exchanged meaningful glances.

"Well I usually use m-" began Stella, but Florence clapped a hand over her mouth.

"-The Metro! Yes, we use the metro!" answered Florence, smiling falsely at Mister Crocker. Mister Crocker smiled back in an unsettling manner.

"I'm sure you do. Now, What is your favourite power tool? A) A drill, B) a hammer, or C) A MAGIC WAND?!"

"Um, Hammer! Now we have to go and um, enter the three legged race." said Florence and he steered the still protesting Stella into the crowd. Tootie giggled nervously and then followed them.

"We have to destroy that machine on his back," murmured Florence, "I got a look at it. It has our magical signatures on it. He can't quite prove anything yet but if we dare to use any magic, he'll know."

"Why don't we just go home?" said Tootie.

"It might be suspicious, us leaving so soon." said Florence nervously. "And if he were to follow us or catch us alone…"

Tootie pondered the situation. She looked around at the groups of people, laughing, talking, dancing… Dancing?

An outdoor sound system was set up in one corner of the park and a few couples were slowly waltzing to the music issuing from it. A plan began to form in Tootie's mind.

"Florence, Stella, can you dance?"

"Yes."

"Depends on what you'd call dancing. What kind of dancing?"

"It doesn't matter," said Tootie, "I think I know what to do."

She whispered her plan into Florence's ear and he smiled.

"I think that might work." he said.

The talking adults in little crowds were cut off from their conversations with a sudden blast of static, and then a tapping.

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?"

Tootie spoke into a microphone attached to the sound system while Florence sorted through disks of music piled up on a table, searching for something bouncy. The picnic goers turned to look towards the sound system, quieting down in interest.

"Hello there folks!" shouted Tootie, her voice ringing out clearly across the park, "Come one come all and play a great game with us! Prizes for the winner! It's a doozy of a game, guaranteed to amuse!"

People began crowding around excitedly.

"The rules of our game are simple!" said Tootie, taking cues from Stella, who was holding up word cards, "The dancer who makes the universal partner the dizziest wins! Everyone has to dance with the universal partner, a person chosen randomly from the audience, and try to make him really, really, really dizzy! Whoever can make him fall over is our hero, um, champion! Whaddya say folks, you up for it?"

About thirty people, parents and children, stepped into the dancing area and were directed to form a circle. Then Tootie made a show of looking around.

"Do we have a volunteer? Ah, the nice young man with the funny backpack!" she said, pointing to Mister Crocker, who looked astonished.

"What? Me? NO!"

"Doooon't be silly, I'm sure you'll be great!" said Stella, walking into the crowd, taking him by the arms and steering him forcefully into the middle of the circle. A few more people joined in.

"Heeey, as long as I'm not the one getting thrown around!" said Timmy's father cheerfully, taking his place in the circle. Timmy was there too, and so was his mother and several kids from Crocker's class. Tootie grinned and nudged Florence. He gave her a thumbs up and popped a CD into the sound system. A funky pop tune began to play, and a few people began to tap their feet. Stella stepped into the circle and pushed Crocker gently into one of the players.

"Go on!" she said, swaying to the music, "It's time to play!"

The next few minutes were extremely enjoyable for everyone but Crocker. People whooped and cheered, dancing to the music as Crocker was tossed from one person to another, spun in circles, dipped, tossed into the air and then caught. He shrieked the entire time, screaming for the players to stop but everyone ignored him, they were enjoying themselves too much. That and the sound system had been turned to maximum volume.

Crocker went round and round the circle, until finally he ended up in Florence's arms.

"Ready for the big finish?" he said, grinning, as the music swelled to its climax.

"NO!" shrieked Crocker. Florence, like everyone else, ignored him and spun him in circles before tossing him away. Crocker flew, spinning away through the crowd. He spun and spun like a small tornado until he hit a pair of green and pink dogs, and toppled over. Tootie heard a loud SMASH along with a sparking sound and she pumped her fist. The plan had worked. Crocker screamed, clutching the broken remains of his fairy detecter.

"NOOOO!" He tried to stand up but he was so badly dizzy that he fell over again. Tootie was satisfied that they were out of the woods for now. She whispered to Stella and she waved her wand discreetly behind her back. A huge cake appeared in the middle of the dancing area.

"And the winner is…" Tootie spoke into the microphone, "EVERYONE! You ALL win! Enjoy the prize cake!"

In the stampede to get cake, Stella, Florence and Tootie were able to sneak away unnoticed. Just before they cleared the park however, Timmy caught up to them.

"Hey!" he said to Tootie, "that was really funny! You and your… um… godparents really showed Crockpot!"

"Yeah!" said Tootie, smiling hugely. Stella and Florence whistled innocently in the background, looking away.

"I thought this picnic would be a dud, but it turned out to be pretty cool!" he said. A pair of dogs and their puppy trotted up to him. Tootie smiled.

"Are they yours?" she asked.

"Yep!" he said. "Um, I'm gonna go back and find Mom and Dad, make sure they haven't been crushed by the cake stampede."

"O-Okay!" said Tootie, "see you later Timmy!"

Timmy took a long, calculating look at Stella and Florence, and then waved and dashed off, followed by his dogs. Tootie sighed.

"He complimented me! He actually complimented me!" she breathed.

"Congratulations." said Florence, patting her on the head. With that, the three of them turned around and made their way slowly back to the Tremmorten household. One compliment wasn't much, thought Tootie, but it was a start.

** Okedoke! You know the drill! Tune in next time for more wackiness! Hope ya liked the episode/chapter/thingy! Cheers! -Twiddlesticks**


	4. Bake Sale Blues

**Heya folks! Gee, it's been a while, huh? I've been pretty busy but I've managed to crank this story out. Not sure if it's any good but hopefully it's at least read-worthy. Here's the teaser!**

**'Tootie needs to bake something for her Sugar Cream Puff's bake sale, but she's a terrible baker! But when she discovers that Florence happens to be related to the best pastry chef in Fairy World, things seem like they'll be a piece of cake! Or will they?'**

**ig. that was awkwardly worded. ah well. read n review, thanks in advance, enjoy :)**

Tootie sat silently in her kitchen, staring at the stove clock.

'Ding!'

The stove timer dinged and Tootie knelt to open the oven. Stella and Florence appeared at her sides, peering over her shoulders.

"Hello Tootie! What are you doing?" asked Florence.

"She's baking, DUH." said Stella, her eyes sparkling, "What is it, Tootie?"

"They're tarts! I'm making tarts for my Sugar Cream Puffs' bake sale tomorrow!" replied Tootie, easing the baking pan full of tarts gingerly out of the oven.

"Can I try'em? Please? Please?!" squealed Stella, "Just to see if they're super-delicious good, of course."

"When they've cooled." said Tootie, setting the pan on the countertop and looking at her tarts. They were lumpy and a bit off-colour, but she was sure they'd be good. She'd followed the cook book to the best of her ability, only dropping one egg and only spilling the vanilla a little bit.

Stella waited impatiently for the tarts to cool. When they were cool enough to pick up, she grabbed one and popped it into her mouth.

Tootie watched her nervously.

"Well?"

Stella stopped chewing. She grimaced and tried to swallow, but it was evident by the green tinge creeping into her cheeks that it was no good. Finally she spit the wad of chewed tart onto the floor. Florence conjured a garbage can and caught it before it hit the ground.

"Stella!" he said, disappearing the garbage can and frowning at his partner, "That was very rude of you!"

"I'm sorry!" whimpered Stella, who was now carrying a can of whipped cream, "but it was really, really, really gross."

She winced and peeked at Tootie from behind raised arms. Then she proceeded to fill her mouth with whipped cream to cover the horrendous taste of what Tootie called 'tarts'.

Tootie took a nibble of one of the pastries and gagged. Stella was right. They were terrible.

"Ugh." she said, "I wish the taste was out of my mouth!"

Stella waved her wand, still chugging whipped cream. Tootie sighed in relief and promptly tipped her baking pan into the trash.

"I better try again." she sighed.

An hour later, another batch of tarts were done.

"What do you think of these?" she said to Stella, "I added more sugar this time!"

"Hmm… Well, they're sweet…" said Stella, "sweet… sweet! SWEET! AGHH!"

Stella conjured clods of earth and packed them into her mouth, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"A little too sweet, I think." said Florence, apologetically.

Tootie didn't try one out this time. She merely disposed of the new batch and set to making another one. By the end of the seventh batch of tarts, Tootie was splattered with dough and filling and very very frustrated. Stella had bravely tried each attempted pastry and had been rewarded with a horrible assault to the tastebuds. Too salty, too dry, too doughy, too burnt, etc. She was currently curled up in a corner recovering with some bland white saltines.

"This is terrible!" shouted Tootie, tossing down her mixing spoon and sitting down hard.

"Why don't you wish for your tarts to taste good?" said Florence. Tootie looked at him.

"Why? Because they have to be homemade! I want to make something delicious on my own, without magic!"

"Okay alright." said Florence gently, scooting away from Tootie, afraid he'd hurt her feelings.

"You know," said Stella, who by now was feeling better and back to her old self, "You don't have to make'em good by magic, but'cha could get some magical help!"

"What do you mean?" said Tootie, turning to her godmother quizzically.

"Well you could ask Monsieur Godic-" Stella was cut off by Florence frantically shoving a tart into her mouth. Stella spat out the tart and glared at Florence.

"You could ask Monsieur Go-" she tried again, but Florence repeated the gesture. Stella rid her mouth of the second atrocious pastry and glared even harder at Florence.

"YOU COULD, ASK MO-" she yelled, but Florence shoved a third tart into her mouth, and she snapped.

"QUIT THAT!" she screamed and her wand glowed red. Florence was promptly transformed into a clam and fell to the ground with a clatter.

"You could ask Monsieur Godiche for help!" chirped Stella, returning to her normal cheery self now that she had been able to say what she had wanted to say. She picked up the clam and waved her wand. Florence reappeared in her arms and looked very unhappy.

"Who's Moh-see-er Godiche?" asked Tootie.

"He is my father." said Florence. "He is the most famous pastry chef in all of Fairy World. But-"

"I get it! He'll be able to teach me how to make really good tarts! Great idea Stella!" said Tootie, beginning to smile.

Stella grinned smugly at Florence.

"Alright, I wish Monsieur Godiche was here to help me with my baking!"

Both fairies waved their wands, (in Florence's case, a little reluctantly) and there was a puff of magic.

A fairy appeared suddenly, bent over in mid air, carrying a tray of croissants. He appeared to have been summoned in the act of putting them into an oven. He blinked, surprised by the sudden change in surroundings, but he quickly poofed away his tray and straightened up.

He was a somewhat rotund man with a thin black moustache and balding blue hair hidden beneath a chef's hat. He wore a white chef's uniform with a tool belt and carried what appeared to be a wooden spoon with a star on the back instead of a wand. His resemblance to his son was evident in his face, with the same big triangular nose, the same thick eyebrows and serious eyes. Those same eyes crinkled into a smile upon catching sight of his son, and he held out his arms.

"Mon fils!" he cried, swooping towards Florence and scooping him up into a bear hug. Florence hugged him back, smiling in spite of himself.

"Papa!" he said.

"Why have you brought me here? Is something wrong?" asked M. Godiche, his brow wrinkling in concern.

"Non, my godchild Tootie wished you here." said Florence.

"You are godparenting again?" said M. Godiche, "Why did you not tell me?"

"I, well, I have been-" stammered Florence.

"And look at you!" cried M. Godiche, "You are always so skinny! You must gain some weight or you will waste away!"

"But-"

"And you still have not grown a moustache! Who will carry on the family look?"

"Yes but-"

"You certainly don't mind a healthy amount of stubble though."

"But papa-"

Tootie was beginning to see why Florence had been so reluctant to have his father visit.

"But ah, who is this?" M. Godiche fixed his eyes on Stella, who grinned and waved shyly from a little ways away.

"Oh happy day! At least one thing is right! You have finally taken a wife!" cried M. Godiche, smiling all over his somewhat pudgy face.

Florence went beet-red and choked.

"PAPA!" he spluttered, "SHE IS NOT MY WIFE!"

"Your girlfriend then, yes?" replied M. Godiche, unfazed. He floated over to Stella and took her hand in his.

"And what is your name, mademoiselle?" he asked kindly.

"My name's Stella Stellar sir!" said Stella, smiling at him.

"You will take good care of my son, hm? Make sure he puts on some weight, yes?"

"PAPA!" Florence was practically purple by this point. "SHE IS NOT. MY GIRLFRIEND. NOT MY WIFE. SHE IS MY GODPARENTING PARTNER AND THAT IS IT!"

M. Godiche frowned slightly. He was about to open his mouth when Stella laughed and waved her hand.

"Awww Flo's just makin' funnies, aren't you Flo?" she said, zipping to his side and jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. "Of course I'm his girlfriend!"

To prove it, Stella gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made all the colour drain out of Florence's face immediately. Stella zoomed back to M. Godiche's side and smiled ingratiatingly at him.

"Flo tells me you're a really really reaaaaallly good pastry chef! I, uh, really like pastries! 'Specially pies!"

"Oh, then by all means have as many as you like, ma chère mademoiselle!" with that pronouncement, he poofed up a pie, which Stella snatched out of the air and devoured with great gusto.

"She knows the way to eat, this one." said M. Godiche, glancing at his son pointedly, "I hope she will rub off on you."

Florence still seemed to be blank from the kiss on the cheek, so Tootie spoke up, glad to finally get a word in.

'Hi M. Godiche, I'm Tootie Tremmorten. I wished you here because I need to bake something for a bake sale tomorrow but I'm a terrible baker. Can you help me?"

M. Godiche turned to her. "Normally, I wouldn't mentor anybody but my handpicked interns… But for a godchild of Florence's, of course."

M. Godiche straightened his back and surveyed the kitchen.

"No no no, this will not do." he waved his wooden spoon and the dirty kitchen was transformed into a gleaming stainless steal workplace complete with every cooking appliance imaginable and stacks of gleaming cook wear.

"Ah. That is better. Now, what are we, that is to say, you, making?" said M. Godiche, looking down at Tootie.

"Tarts." she replied, slightly thunderstruck.

"Simple enough. Let us bake!"

M. Godiche set to helping Tootie gently around the sidelines, giving her little tips and hints here and there. His aim didn't seem to be to teach her how to do it right, rather, it seemed he wanted her to figure out how to do it right herself. This didn't work very well however, because evening found Tootie white with flower and extremely frustrated. Her tarts were improving from inedible to passably tasty, but they weren't fantastic like she'd hoped.

"I'll never make anything good enough for the bake sale!" she wailed.

"But you are progressing so well!" said M. Godiche gently, "You must be content with what you have and you must not be so impatient for greatness! It takes many years to become a skilled pastry chef such as myself."

"But the bake sale is TOMORROW!" whined Tootie. She stopped feeling sorry for herself for a moment however, distracted by something glinting in M. Godiche's tool belt.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked him, pointing to the glinting thing.

"Ah." said M. Godiche, removing the item from his tool belt. It looked a little like a large porcelain pepper grinder, but there were two twistable sides. One twistable side was a regular grinding side, the other had a series of little grooves in it with words written in minute, meticulous script. "This is my magic spice grinder."

Tootie looked at it curiously. "What's it do?"

"Well, it grinds spices." said M. Godiche, "Special Fairy spices. They are very strong, but very good. Even the smallest amount is guaranteed to make any dish sublime."

Tootie blinked.

"But be warned, if anyone were to use the wrong amount, there would be disastrous consequences!" he said, and he slipped the grinder back into his tool belt.

Tootie glanced at her mediocre tarts. They'd never be good enough by tomorrow. It was nearly time for bed now. She eyed the grinder, sticking out of M. Godiche's tool belt. Perhaps, if she just borrowed it…

"Let us try one more batch of tarts." said M. Godiche, poofing the workstation clean and conjuring up fresh ingredients. "Then, by the looks of it, you will need to go to bed."

"Okay." said Tootie, squaring her shoulders and picking up her mixing spoon.

By the time the tarts were done, it really was nearly past her bedtime. M. Godiche sampled a tart and proclaimed it 'much better'. Tootie watched him carefully.

"Hey, Stella, aren't M. Godiche's pastries the best?" said Tootie.

"Oh yeah!" said Stella, "They really super-duper deserve their title as the best pastries in all of fairy world!"

"Would you like another pie, Stella?" said M. Godiche, turning to his son's 'girlfriend'.

"Yes please!" cheered Stella. As M. Godiche lifted his spoon-wand to poof up another pie, Tootie shot out her hand and snatched the magic spice grinder. Tootie hid the porcelain object behind her back and sighed in relief as none of the fairies noticed.

"Well Tootie," said Florence, waving his wand so that the kitchen returned to normal, "I believe it is time for us all to retire."

"Okay!" said Tootie, stashing her 'borrowed' object in one of her oven mitts and putting it away. The group returned to Tootie's room, where all three fairies became mice and climbed into their cage.

"Papa, are you sure you will stay here?" Florence could be heard saying.

"Of course! I will stay in your guest bedroom."

"Alright…"

Tootie got dressed for bed and then set her alarm clock for early that morning. She needed extra time in the morning to make her final, good-copy, perfect batch of tarts.

She rolled over under the covers and stared at the clock. "Goodnight guys." she whispered to the cage. There was no reply.

The alarm clock went off at five o'clock in the morning, waking Tootie violently from her troubled sleep. She quickly slammed a hand down on the 'off' button, hoping her godparents wouldn't hear. Alas, Stella poofed groggily out of the cage in scruffy pyjamas, her hair tousled, clutching a pillow to her chest.

"Wha's goin' on?" she slurred, still drowsy, "What time is it?"

"It's too early, Stella, the clock was um, malfunctioning" Tootie lied, "I wish you'd go back to sleep."

Stella smiled dreamily and waved her wand weakly. She fell asleep in mid air, rising and falling gently with every breath. Tootie stared at her, wondering if she could just leave her there.

Tootie shrugged and got out of bed. She stole down to the kitchen and excitedly removed the magic spice grinder from her oven mitt. She peered at the settings on the side. There were many different spice names, all of which sounded kind of silly. She settled on a spice called 'Really Really Gouda'. Then she set to making her perfect tarts.

When she was finished making the tarts, she ground the 'Really Really Gouda' on top. It came out as little orangey-yellow flakes, and it smelled amazing. Tootie was tempted to taste it, but she reminded herself that she wanted these tarts to be perfect, and she couldn't damage any of them by tasting them. She ground a lot of 'Really Really Gouda' onto the tarts. She reasoned that if a little bit of spice could make a dish sublime, then a whole lot would make it… well… even better than sublime. She finished her liberal sprinkling and popped the tarts in the oven.

By the time the tarts were done, it was nearly time for the Sugar Cream Puffs meeting. Tootie was dressed in uniform and ready to wow her fellow Cream Puffs with her perfect tarts. Florence and Stella poofed into the room, Stella still snoozing in her pyjamas. Tootie quickly switched on the ceiling fan, afraid her godparents might smell the 'Really Really Gouda and guess what she'd done. She doubted that they'd let her off for taking M. Godiche's special spices, even if she promised to give them right back.

"Oh for goodness sake Stella, wake up!" Florence was saying. He conjured an air horn and blew it very close to Stella's ear. Stella barely fidgeted.

"I wish she was awake." said Tootie quickly. Florence waved his wand and Stella became a wedding cake.

"Not 'a cake', awake!" sighed Tootie.

"It is all this talk of pastry!" growled Florence, changing Stella back into her regular form and prodding her awake. She opened her eyes and sniffed.

"Something smells great!" she said. At that moment, M. Godiche poofed into the room.

"Are you all set with your tarts?" said M. Godiche.

"Yep!" said Tootie.

"Boy am I hungry." said Stella, "I feel like haven't eaten in like… eight hours!"

M. Godiche chuckled and conjured a pile of pastries, which Stella excitedly began to devour. Tootie took this chance to slip the magic spice grinder back into M. Godiche's tool belt.

"Well I guess I have to go now!" said Tootie quickly, taking her tarts and putting them in a basket to carry them to the meeting.

"Don't you want to taste them?" said M. Godiche.

"Nah, I think they're good. Plus, I can't spare a single one!"

Tootie trotted downstairs with her basket of precious tarts and met her mother, who would drive her to the meeting. Tootie hugged the basket to her chest the whole way there, trying not to inhale the heavenly fumes from the basket. She opened the car window to disperse the smell on the way there.

When she finally arrived at the meeting, she put her tarts on the table and skipped away happily to meet with the other girls.

"Well girls," said Mrs. Turner, the troop leader in her usual cheery voice, "are you all ready for the annual Sugar Cream Puff's bake sale?"

The cream puffs cheered and Mrs. Turner smiled a big sun-shiny smile.

"Great!" she said, "This year we're hoping to raise enough money to buy canoes for a canoeing trip later in the year!"

The cream puffs cheered again. Mrs. Turner went through the Sugar Cream Puff's credo and the bulletins for upcoming meetings and new items, and finally it was time to set up for the bake sale.

Tootie covered her table in a checkered cloth and put up a hand-made sign with 'Tootie's Tarts!' written in loopy, glittery cursive. She set out the tarts and the bake sale began. A steady trickle of children and adults entered the bake-sale area and milled around.

A few wandered over to Tootie's table.

"What'cha selling?" asked a kid a little older than Tootie.

"Tarts! They're really good." replied Tootie.

"I'll have one." said the kid. He handed over two dollars and Tootie passed him a tart. The child bit into the tart, breaking the crust and getting a little of the jam inside around his mouth. His eyes snapped open.

"WOW! THIS IS THE BEST TART I HAVE EVER TASTED! IT'S LIKE ANGELS ARE HAVING A TOGA PARTY IN MY MOUTH WITH STRAWBERRY JAM!"

"Would you like another one?" asked Tootie sweetly.

"YES PLEASE!" cried the boy.

Soon a whole swarm of people had gathered around Tootie's stall, clamouring for her tarts. She happily gave them out and received fistfuls of cash in return. Things were going great! She was just about to hand over another pastry when her hand scraped an empty dish. There weren't anymore. She turned apologetically to the crowd of customers.

"I'm sorry, there are no more tarts." said Tootie.

"No more?!" cried the crowd, "No more?! Impossible! I must have another!"

The look in the crowd's eyes told Tootie it was time to run, and she did just that. They stampeded after her.

"WE WANT MORE TARTS!" they shouted, shaking their fists.

Tootie shot down street after street, but the mob kept up. They seemed to be fuelled by their ravenous desire for more tarts. Tootie desperately charged down an alleyway, hoping for some form of escape only to find a dead end. She backed up against the brick wall, sweating and panting and shaking with fear. The crowd was completely out of control now, quivering and writhing and screaming for tarts! More tarts!

Tootie covered her head an cowered, waiting for the mob to fall upon her and tear her to pieces. Instead, a jingly-jangly tune grew in the background of the shouting people and so did the sound of screeching tires. Tootie peeked out from behind her arms to see a big blue truck drive up behind the mob, blaring its jingly tune from a large speaker affixed to the roof. The crowd of people turned, distracted.

A large panel fell open on the side of the truck creating a window to reveal two smiling attendants in blue uniforms.

"Hiya!" trilled the female, flipping her bright orange hair, "you folks look like you could use a batch of Tootie's Tarts!"

The crowd murmured.

"Tarts?"

"Did she say tarts?"

"On a truck?"

"Oh yes," said the male attendant, "Tootie's famous tarts are sold everywhere by our fabulous tart-trucks!" he motioned to the truck he was standing in, and indeed, it had 'Tootie's Tarts!' painted in yellow over the window.

The crowd swarmed the truck, tossing coins and cash and demanding tarts. The two attendants did their best to hand out the pastries and refuse the cash. The crowd greedily scarfed down their delicious confections, but something strange was happening.. as they took a bite, their faces twisted into expressions of confusion and disgust. They tossed the tarts to the ground and shook their heads, walking away, all traces of rabidity gone.

Tootie stared in amazement. When the final customer had disappeared, the attendants exited the truck. In a flash, they changed back into a pair of small colourful fay, and so did the truck. The three fairies approached Tootie, all of them with folded arms.

"Well?" said Florence, tapping his foot in mid air.

"Is there anythin' -gulp- you wanna say?" said Stella, who was munching on a croissant.

"Uh…" mumbled Tootie, "…what did you do to that crazy mob?"

"Oh, I can answer that." said M. Godiche, floating up to Tootie, "I made a special batch of tarts."

"O-oh?"

"Yes. It seems the humans were reacting badly to an overdose of fairy ingredient… so I balanced it out with one of my own, 'Not So Gouda'. You wouldn't happen to know anything about those fairy tarts, would you?"

Tootie hung her head.

"I'm sorry- I- I just wanted to make the best tarts ever, and- and-"

"I understand." said M. Godiche sympathetically. "Making the most delectable dishes has been my life's work. But you stole, cheated, and nearly got yourself torn apart. Fairy spices are very strong and very dangerous in large amounts. You will need to make up for your behaviour…"

Tootie gulped.

"…and I believe I know how." finished M. Godiche.

"Are they ready yet?"

"Almost, chérie."

The stove timer dinged and a rather dishevelled looking Tootie quickly donned her oven mitts to take her steaming tray out of the oven. The tray contained a batch of brownies. She put them on the counter, waited for them to cool, and then cut a square shaped bit out with a knife. She handed this to M. Godiche, who took a bite.

"This…" he said. Tootie bit her lip in nervous expectation, "Is good. Perhaps even great. Congratulations Tootie, you have baked a lovely batch of brownies all by yourself."

Tootie cheered, and so did Florence.

"Now you taste it," said M. Godiche. He cut a square and gave it to Tootie. She took a bite. "Is it satisfactory to you?"

Tootie paused.

"It's good. But it needs a little extra work. Next time?"

"Next time." said M. Godiche, smiling approvingly.

"Lets all have one!" cried Tootie, cutting more brownies out of the pan. "Stella? Are you gonna have one?"

There was a groan. Tootie, Florence, and M. Godiche turned to see Stella sitting in the middle of floor, covered in crumbs, chocolate and jam, hugging her rather rounded tummy.

"No thanks." she whimpered. "I have a tummy ache."

M. Godiche's lip wobbled, and then with out warning he burst out laughing. Tootie and Florence joined in, and after a moment, so did Stella.

**Big laughing ending! You gotta love those, eh? Welp, I hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to write more soon. Cheers! -Twiddlesticks**


	5. Photo Negative!

**Okedoke! Here's another chapter folks! Not sure how this one's gonna go over, but hopefully it'll be good! Many thanks for reviews, and I'm hoping for more! Without further ado, here's the teaser!**

**"Tootie's always been picture-perfect on photo day, and she'd like to keep it that way. But what happens when this particular photo day lands on Friday the Thirteenth?"**

"Beep Beep Beep!"

Tootie sat up at the sound of her alarm clock and whipped her glasses onto her face. She looked at the glowing green number on her digital bedside clock. It read 6:15. Good. An early morning with plenty of extra time to get ready for a very special day.

The pair of technicolor mice sleeping peacefully in the cage on Tootie's dresser leapt awake with startled squeaks.

"Tootie? What is going on?" said the blue mouse, poking his large snout between the bars of the cage.

"Today is an important day and I need lots of time to prepare!"

"Oh my gosh, she's right!" cried the orange mouse, who was peering at a tiny calendar, "I have to prepare too!"

The orange mouse scurried into the small dwelling place under the cage's jungle-gym toy while her blue partner appeared in his regular form outside the cage.

"What is so special about today?" asked Florence, peering quizzically at the small girl in her pyjamas.

"Today is picture day at school." said Tootie, "And every year I get a perfect photo. I have a perfect streak and I'm not going to mess it up this year."

Tootie made her way to the washroom. She undressed and climbed into the shower to clean herself. As she stood under the hot water, she thought about past picture days.

It was the only day that could partially distract her from thoughts of Timmy. Every year she had a perfect outfit and perfect hair and perfect skin.

She'd smile widely for the camera, and despite her braces the photographer would always comment on her wonderful grin.

Then the pictures would arrive and they'd be posted on the fridge. Of course, Vicky had a nasty habit of drawing moustaches over them with permanent marker… But that was why Tootie kept a special set of photos for herself.

Wrapping a towel around her, Tootie stepped out of the shower and went to the bathroom mirror. She painted her face with gooey pink lotion and then began on her head. She mixed together different kinds of liquids from fancy bottles and then smoothed them through her black hair until it was as glossy as a raven's feathers. Then she turned on the hairdryer and began to dry her face and hair completely.

Florence knocked politely on the door, but Tootie refused his entry. Having dried her hair to a perfect feathery mass, she carefully chipped off the now rigid face mask of pink goo and let it fall into the wastebasket. She brushed a few pink crumbs from around her eyes and nose and then turned back to the mirror to put her hair up into a single ponytail at the back of her head. The elastic she used was decorated with a butterfly. Finally satisfied, she added a little blush to her cheeks and some gloss to her lips, and then packed some back up supplies into a small pink bag. She exited the bathroom in her towel to find her godparents floating nervously in the centre of her room.

"Hey guys," she said, "can you magic me up a nice outfit for picture day today? Nothing too frilly, but not too bland… I'll show you my old photos if you want."

"Er, yes, yes your old photos." said Florence. He waved his wand distractedly and a sack of potatoes appeared on the ground beneath him.

"Not potatoes, photos!" cried Tootie, "Get those out of here! I can't get dirty today!"

Florence waved his wand again and the potatoes disappeared. Stella, who's hair for whatever reason was braided through with clovers this morning, waved her wand this time and held up a few photographs. They were the kind of mandatory school photographs you'd see in any public school, with the fake poses and the horrendously ugly backgrounds. But Tootie looked surprisingly lovely in each picture, even the kindergarten ones.

"Awww!" cried Stella, momentarily forgetting her nerves, "you're so pretty!"

Tootie smiled proudly.

"So do you think you can make an outfit that goes with those?" asked Tootie. The primary colours of these ensembles were grey and purple, and as Tootie had said, they were neither bland nor frilly. Stella's wand glowed and Tootie was suddenly wearing a lovely little grey and black ensemble with purple stockings and shiny black shoes. Florence made a full-sized mirror appear and Tootie admired herself in it.

"This is perfect!" she squealed, "Thank you!"

"No problem sugar-pie!" said Stella happily. "Mmm! Sugar! Pie!"

As Stella poofed up a pecan pie to devour, Florence carefully disappeared the mirror and floated up to Tootie to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tootie, there is something I must warn you about."

"Like what? Will it rain today? Is it gonna get muddy? Is it muddy already?!" babbled Tootie, suddenly on edge.

"Er, no, but it is much worse than that."

"Worse?" yelped Tootie, "what could be worse than mud on a day like today?"

Stella, who was finishing off her pie, suddenly choked and started to splutter.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot again! Today's a terrible day Tootie! A terrible horrible nasty day! Today's a super important day to be careful on!"

"What IS today?!" cried Tootie, impatient with her godmother's constant rambling.

"Today is…"

"Friday the Thirteenth!" said her godparents in unison, huddling together in midair. Stella poofed up a few clovers and wound them into Florence's hair.

"What?" said Tootie, flatly, "Friday the Thirteenth? That's just a bunch of superstition!"

"No it isn't." murmured Florence, "It is much more than superstition."

"Well I'm not afraid of Friday the Thirteenth, I'd afraid of being late for picture day!" Tootie said, folding her arms, "It's time to go!"

Tootie hopped down the stairs and put on her backpack. She began to stroll unfazed down the street, looking out for anything that might damage her perfect look.

She was just about to take another step, when a large blue condor lifted her into the air and dropped her safely onto the next square of pavement.

"Hey!" yelped Tootie, "You'll scratch my dress!"

"My apologies," said Florence, shrinking into a sparrow and perching on her shoulder, "but you almost stepped on a crack!"

"So?" said Tootie.

"So?!" cried Stella, appearing as a small orange sparrow and perching on her other shoulder, "You know the saying, 'step on a crack-"

"Break your mother's back!"

A second, rougher voice filled in the rest of Stella's sentence, making both sparrows jump and Tootie flinch.

"Who's there?!" said Tootie loudly.

"Come a little closer behind this hedge cher, then you'll know." came the rough voice again. It had a strange accent, a little like a southern accent and a French accent combined. It seemed to be coming from behind a garden hedge in the nearest house's front yard. Tootie glanced at her godparents, who looked very nervous.

"Don't go Tootie," said Florence, "nothing good is behind that bush! We were trying to tell you before, that on Friday the Thirteenth, the magical prison barrier in Fairy World breaks and the world is left to be terrorized by the Anti-Fairies!"

"What's an anti-fairy?" asked Tootie.

"Every fairy has an opposite self that is called an anti-fairy. While we fairies grant wishes and keep order, the anti-fairies create bad luck and ruin the lives of humans and fairies alike!" answered Florence.

"Yeah, and Friday the Thirteenth is the only day they can be allowed to do all that crazy stuff!" added Stella, "so it's really dangerous!"

After getting godparents, Tootie had noticed a strange new ability to sense magical disturbances, and she suddenly realized that she could feel a quiet malevolent buzzing just on the edge of hearing and feeling. A tiny quiet hum of baleful magic.

"What's an anti-fairy look like?" asked Tootie.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" came the rough voice again, followed by a dark chuckle.

Tootie faltered, weighing her curiosity against her better judgement. Curiosity won out, and she peeked around the hedge.

A creature crouched in mid air in the corner of the garden. It looked much like a fairy, but also much different. Its skin was deep blue and so was its hair. It had a mouth full of large sharp teeth which formed a wicked smirk. Its wings were black and bat-like, with blue veins outlining the individual digits. It wore a leather jacket and a pale blue t-shirt underneath, and its eyes were blue as well. Its hair was styled in a large swirl on its forehead and a black crown floated above its head. Something about it was familiar, but Tootie couldn't quite tell what.

"Mon dieu." whispered Florence, "It is YOU."

The anti-fairy grinned a chuckled his malicious chuckle. He floated forwards and put one hand on his hip. The other hand was holding the handle of an oversized power drill which he kept propped up on his shoulder.

"Haven't seen you in a long time." said the anti-fairy. "Remembering our last visit, Flory?"

"Anti-Florence." said Florence, changing into his regular form and gripping his wand tightly. Florence's face was very pale and his eyes were huge. It was obvious he was terrified.

"So, you're the Anti-Florence? Florence's opposite?" piped up Tootie. He was a large anti-fairy, to be sure. His arms were well muscled, unlike Florence's, probably from carrying around that huge power drill. But Tootie wasn't afraid.

"You figured that all out on your own, cher?" said Anti-Florence with mock astonishment, "aren't you a smart cookie!"

Tootie decided she didn't like this anti-fairy.

"What's that drill for?" she asked, pointing to the anti-fairy's drill. He smiled.

"This old thing? It's for breaking mother's backs, that's what it's for! I'm head of the crack-jackers, the anti-fairies who watch people's feet to see if they step on any cracks. Cause if they do…" Anti-Florence made a horrible crunching sound in the back of his throat, and then laughed.

Stella suddenly changed into her fairy form and swooped into Anti-Florence's face, eyes sparkling with anger.

"Quit being creepy! You go away Anti-Florence, and leave us alone! We're going to school so Tootie can take a pretty picture of herself, and that's that! So buzz off!"

Anti-Florence narrowed his eyes at her.

"I ain't afraid of you." he hissed, glancing at the clovers in Stella's hair.

"I'm not afraid of YOU either, buster!" yelled Stella, waggling her finger in his face. "Me and Florence are together, and you're all alone! Without HER, you're just a big brawny idiot!"

Anti-Florence revved up his drill and snarled at Stella. Tootie felt Florence's hands on her shoulders squeezing tightly.

"We should leave…" he whimpered.

"You wanna call me that again, goody-pinker?" hissed Anti-Florence, holding his drill at the ready now.

Stella was about to yell a come-back when, for a second time, another voice interrupted her.

"Calm down, Anti-Florence."

Stella's face paled. Florence curled into the fetal position and shrank down to pea-size, landing in Tootie's hair.

Another Anti-Fairy appeared from thin air, as if stepping out of a thick fog. She seemed to push the fog aside like curtains and as she did, she rolled her eyes.

"Invisibility cloak… so cumbersome… But our leader does his best with what he can after Von Strangle's meddling…"

"Anti-Stella!" croaked Anti-Florence, turning to the female anti-fairy.

Anti-Stella looked much like Stella, with the same curled hair and bright orange eyes. But like her male partner, her colour scheme was deep blue and her crown and wand were black. She was dressed differently too, wearing a blue blouse and a long white skirt that reached her ankles. She carried a clipboard, and frowned coldly at all of them. While Stella's face often conveyed cheerful brightness and dimwitted joy, Anti-Stella's face was flat, cold and calculating.

"Anti-Florence, step away from my counterpart." said the female anti-fairy in a clipped, curt voice.

The male anti-fairy obeyed, looking slightly sheepish. Anti-Stella approached Stella.

"Uh… Hi Anti-Stella." said Stella quietly.

"Hello Stella." replied Anti-Stella, "please leave now and stop provoking my partner."

"He started it!" whined Stella.

"So what?!" shouted Anti-Florence, revving his drill.

"I don't care who started it." said Anti-Stella flatly. "Leave now."

"FINE!" yelled Stella, "We have to get to school so Tootie can have her perfect school photo anyway!"

An almost imperceptible flash of interest darted through Anti-Stella's eyes.

"Oh?" she said. "Well… good luck with that."

The anti-fairies disappeared in clouds of black smoke.

Florence reappeared regular sized close to Tootie's head.

"Tootie, let us drive you to school." he said. "Today is a very bad day."

Tootie agreed. With these creepy bad-luck causing fairies on the loose, her perfect photo streak was in danger. So Florence changed into a sleek blue car and Stella became a chauffeur and soon the three of them were pulling up to Dimsdale elementary school. All the children were dressed in varying degrees of fancy dress. Even the bullies had slicked back their hair and made an effort of cleaning their teeth.

"We'll come in to protect you." said Florence and Stella. Stella became a rabbit and hopped into Tootie's arms.

"Why are you a rabbit?"

"Rabbit's feet are lucky! And I have two!" chirped Stella, wiggling her feet.

"Good luck will protect you from bad luck," said Florence, changing into a horseshoe, "but don't do anything that causes bad luck, just in case."

"Like walking under ladders?" said Tootie, "or spilling salt or breaking mirrors?"

"Oui." confirmed Florence.

Tootie entered the school and choked. Ladders stood everywhere. Men with brushes and buckets sat at the tops and painted the walls.

"Ooh good morning Tootie," said Principal Waxelplax, scurrying towards her, all smiles. "Don't you look nice today? The school's being painted you know, and we thought it would be done quicker if there were more people painting it at once!"

Tootie laughed nervously and said good morning to her principal. She walked down the halls, careful to avoid the ladders. When she came to her locker, she paled. A ladder stood right over it, with a man happily painting away at the top.

"Oh no!" whispered Tootie, "I can't get to my locker! That guy might spill paint on me!"

"Don't worry!" trilled Stella, "I'll cover ya!"

"Stella, don't, that's-" yelped Florence, but too late, Stella had transformed into an umbrella and opened on top of Tootie. The air shimmered next to the ladder and a claw-like blue hand reached out of it and tipped the paint bucket off of the ladder. "-bad luck." finished Florence, as the paint splashed all over Stella. Luckily, she was big enough to cover Tootie completely. Stella spun in circles to dislodge the paint and then became a rabbit once more. An almost inaudible hiss came from above.

"Sorry miss!" said the oblivious painter, "I'll just move my ladder out of the way."

He picked up his ladder and walked off, allowing Tootie to reach her locker.

"Whew." she said.

"Whew is right! We have to be careful!" chided Florence, more to Stella than to Tootie.

Tootie put her things away in her locker and then went to her first class. Her dull, brown haired and bespectacled teacher droned on about history and math and whatever else she was teaching. Tootie looked out the window a lot and fidgeted. She was still nervous about the anti-fairies, but things seemed to be fairly safe for now.

"When are these pictures being taken?" said Florence, still in the form of a horseshoe.

"At the end of the day." said Tootie.

"The end of the day!?" yelped Florence, "That is a long time!"

"Well it's almost lunchtime now. The day's almost half over." said Tootie.

A few minutes later, the bell sounded and the children poured out of the classroom and headed to the lunchroom. Tootie took care to make sure her dress wasn't rumpled and her hair wasn't mussed. She entered the cafeteria and did a double take. A large banner on the wall read "FREE SALT DAY!", and salt shakers stood everywhere, on every surface.

"Are you kidding me?" cried Tootie. She went to the lunch line and carefully ordered a sandwich and a glass of water. Then she went to look for a table. She spied Timmy sitting with his friends and she made a beeline for them. Timmy was looking adorable in a smart white shirt with a pink bow tie. He was picking at his food and looking troubled.

"Hi Timmy!" Tootie cooed. Timmy's friends looked at one another.

"Gah! Tootie!" yelped Timmy, jumping. His elbow caught a nearby shaker of salt and it fell over, scattering grains all over the place. Tootie gasped sharply, and Timmy noticed the salt shaker. He grabbed it, tipped some salt into his right hand and tossed it over his left shoulder. Just on the edge of hearing, there was a muffled "Curses!".

"You gotta be more careful Tootie!" he scolded, "Today's Friday the Thirteenth!"

"I know!" she said, sitting down. She wished she could warn Timmy about the anti-fairies, but she knew that revealing their existence would probably get her godparents taken away by extension. But it seemed Timmy knew ways of counteracting bad luck, so Tootie felt slightly comforted.

Tootie ate lunch quietly next to Timmy and watched as blurry patches of air caused disaster for anyone unlucky enough to tip over a salt shaker. Timmy stared quietly at his pink, green and purple plastic cutlery and mumbled a bit. The lunch bell finally rang, and Tootie put her garbage carefully into the middle of her tray and stood up. As she moved to leave however, Timmy caught her arm.

"Hey, Tootie. Be careful today. I know superstitions are kinda silly, but these days, Friday the Thirteenth keeps getting more dangerous every time it happens, okay?" he said cryptically.

"Timmy!" gushed Tootie, "do you really care about me that much?!"

Timmy scowled uncomfortably.

"I- I'd even warn my worst enemy about today. I don't want anyone to end up hurt or anything."

"Oh Timmy!"

Tootie tried to plant a kiss on Timmy's cheek, but he squirmed away.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU VILE FIEND!" shouted Chester. "LEST HE BE INFECTED WITH COOTIES AND DIE OF HIVES!"

Tootie rolled her eyes. She knew all about Chester's fear of girls. She flounced away, nose in the air. She could hear Timmy arguing over not getting hives from girls behind her. Florence spoke up.

"That was very nice of him, to warn you." he said.

"Yeah." she said. "It's almost like… he knows, or something. But that's impossible. He's probably just being his amazing self!"

Florence shrugged, or at least flicked his eyes upwards and shifted a little, being a horseshoe. Tootie returned to class and found her teacher unpacking some boxes.

"Now class," droned the teacher, "today we are focusing on the mechanics of light. We will be bouncing light off of these mirrors."

"Eep!" squeaked Stella, who had been spending her time as a mouse on Tootie's shoulder, "Mirrors are super bad luck if you drop them! Whatever you do, don't let them break!"

"Don't worry," said Tootie, "nobody likes breaking mirrors, what with all the sharp glass. We'll probably be fine."

"Well, I'm gonna go see how many mirrors there are, just to get a better look at how much danger there is!" said Stella.

"Stella NO!" yelped Florence, but once again, he was too late.

The tiny orange mouse scurried off of Tootie's shoulder and made her away across the floor towards the box of mirrors. Tootie's teacher was standing near the box, a mirror in her hands. All of the sudden, the teacher noticed Stella.

'EEK! A MOUSE!" she screamed, and dropped the mirror right into the box. A loud SMASH made Tootie's stomach flip over. Stella poofed back onto Tootie's shoulder.

"They're all broken! RUN!" she squeaked. The room filled with a low buzzing and the air was suddenly alive with shimmers.

"I wish I had a magic protection bubble around me!" shrieked Tootie. Stella and Florence obliged, and Tootie dove for the door. Behind her the windows exploded, tables upended themselves and shoelaces were knotted together in a cacophony of shattering, thumping and children's frantic screams.

"The good news is," said Florence, "that all the anti-fairies in the area will be most likely drawn to that area by the sheer amount of bad-luck."

"Good!" said Tootie. She saw a line of children trooping towards the gym and filed in behind them.

"Come along children!" said the teacher, who just happened to be Mister Crocker, "everyone make sure they look smart for their picture!"

Stella canceled the magic bubble and Florence became a hand-mirror so that Tootie could look herself over. Miraculously, she was undamaged, and looked as nice as she had that morning.

"Oh look! A little black cat has wandered into the building!" came Mister Crocker's voice from the head of the line. A black cat padded nonchalantly across the corridor in front of them, perpendicular to their position.

"SCRAM KITTY!" shrieked Mister Crocker, sending the cat streaking away, yowling. "Now come along! We can't be late! Mother wants extra photos of me to send to obscure relatives and make into embarrassing calendars!"

Tootie saw Timmy ahead in the line and gasped, realizing that their course would intersect with the cat's path. After Timmy's warning, she couldn't just let him walk into a trip wire like that!

"NO!" she shouted, running to stop Mister Crocker from leading them that way. She was so worried that didn't notice a small skirt-clad leg protrude from a shimmering mass of air in front of her. She tripped headlong over it and right across the cat's path, and then slid under one of the ladders lining the walls. A paint can wobbled, and then fell right on top of her, soaking her with blue paint. Tootie stood up, dripping. She could hear laughter from the other students and also from an unseen foe just above her.

"Here, dry yourself with this, little girl." said Mister Crocker. He shoved a paper with a large red F into Tootie's dripping hands. "F! AHA! AHAHHHA! HAHHAH!"

Tootie held back tears.

"I wish the black cat's bad luck was canceled out." said Tootie.

"I'm sorry Tootie, we cannot interfere with anti-fairy magic." said Florence quietly.

"Then I wish there was another way to the gym that a black cat didn't cross." Tootie countered.

Stella and Florence waved their wands and a door appeared in the wall.

"Go through that way instead!" said Tootie, "there's um, no paint to step in in there!"

Mister Crocker seemed to approve and lead his students through the new door, still chuckling at his earlier F-ing. Tootie followed them quietly.

"Tootie..?" said Stella. "You okay..?"

Tootie didn't reply.

"Tootie..?"

Tootie entered the gymnasium and waited in line to get her picture taken, still covered in blue paint. She was almost at the front of the line when Timmy approached her.

"Hi Tootie." he said quietly. "Uh, thanks for stopping us from going across that black cat's path. I didn't know there was another way to the gym."

Tootie shrugged noncommittally. She felt so embarrassed, looking like such an idiot in front of her crush.

"Here, um, dry off with this." said Timmy. He handed her a big green towel. Tootie half heartedly rubbed the towel over her body to wipe off some of the paint. She thought she could hear high pitched giggling, but she was too depressed to wonder about it. When she was done, she handed the paint covered towel sheepishly back to Timmy.

"Go on! Just uh, comb your hair and you'll look fine!" he said. Tootie did as she was told, reaching into her pink bag of supplies and pulling out a brush and a stick of lipgloss. Timmy waved and darted off, back to his class. Tootie waved absentmindedly and pulled the brush through her hair a few times and put on a new coating of lipgloss.

"Tootie Tremmorten" called the photographer. Tootie shuffled to the designated stool and sat down.

"Now say cheese!" said the photographer.

'Well,' thought Tootie, 'I might as well have a pretty smile, even if I don't look pretty.'

She smiled widely, making her eyes come alive by remembering Timmy's earlier kindness. The photographer snapped a few pictures and then let her go.

"You've got a great smile!" he commented.

Tootie headed out of the gym and walked home. Stella and Florence were unusually quiet. It didn't matter to Tootie. She came to her house, went inside, mounted the stairs to her room and wished herself into her pyjamas. She napped until dinner time, and had nightmares about what Vicky would say once they received the hideous school photos.

"Cheer up Tootie," said Stella as Tootie was brushing her teeth, "At least you saved Timmy from getting all painty!"

"Yeah… yeah!" said Tootie, a smile creeping onto her face. Feeling a bit better, she spit out her toothpaste foam and wiped her mouth.

"Come to the window Tootie, look!" called Florence. Tootie went to the window and peered out. The window showed the moonlit sky, speckled with stars.

"There!" said Florence. He pointed into the heavens. A single black dot had appeared far up there. Just on the edge of hearing, a piercing, reedy voice called "Anti-Fairies, to me!"

Suddenly the sky was filled with shimmers, which gave way to small blue creatures. They soared up into the sky, hundreds, thousands of them creating a great blue swirling mass like a thick cloud of flies.

"Whoa!" said Tootie, mesmerized.

A pair of dots broke away from the cloud and zipped towards Tootie's window, getting bigger every second. She yelped and staggered back. Anti-Florence and Anti-Stella buzzed angrily against the windowpane.

"You got off easy this time, Tremmorten," hissed Anti-Stella, who's face was ablaze with anger, "But we'll get you! Beware the next time you step on a crack!"

Then they whizzed away to rejoin their group. A bolt of blue lightning exploded from the centre of the swarm and the sky momentarily gave way to purplish clouds. The body of anti-fairies soared up into these clouds, their combined laughter causing an eerie din. Then they were gone, the sky closed up, and the night was silent once more. Tootie stood in shock for a few seconds.

"What did she mean, 'you got off easy'?" said Tootie, still awed.

"We should all go to bed." said Florence, poofing into his mouse form and entering his cage. "Goodnight Tootie."

"Goodnight Tootie!" Stella chimed in.

"Goodnight guys." whispered Tootie. She lingered there for a moment longer, and then climbed into bed.

A week later, Tootie's photos arrived. She rushed them home in her backpack and gave one copy to her parents (to be vandalized by Vicky) and sneaked her own secret copy up to her room.

"I've decided that I'm going to laugh at these pictures." said Tootie, trying to sound upbeat, "I mean, there's no use being sad about it, right? There's a blotch on every record, right?"

"There are on mine!" said Stella happily. "They're mostly blotches of pie filling, but sometimes it's coffee, or donut filling!"

Tootie ignored her godmother, slid the photos out of the envelope and stared at them. Her jaw fell open. The pictures were perfect. She sat on the designated stool, smiling a brilliant smile, her hair shiny and perfect, her dress clean and crisp, not a sign of blue paint anywhere.

"Wha- how- huh?" said Tootie. "Did- did you guys fix me up?"

"Us?" said Florence and Stella. "No."

"You must have had less paint on you than you thought… That green towel helped a lot." said Florence.

Tootie's face broke into a grin. "I still have my perfect streak! YES!"

She did a little dance and then stopped. "I better find Timmy and thank him! He was so nice to me!"

"Well, don't be too overenthusiastic!" said Stella. "Remember…" she changed her head into that of Chester's "Girls give boys THE HIVES!"

Tootie laughed and began to chase Stella around the room shouting "I'm gonna touch youuuu!"

"Good luck with that!" yelled Stella emphatically, and then promptly flew face-first into a wall.

**Tada! Bit of an abrupt ending but I'm no good at those. Anyway, stay tuned for more chapters and stuff! Many thanks for reading! -Twiddlesticks**


	6. One for the magic, Two for the show!

**Heyyy! Sorry for the wait, and apologies for the short chapter! Inspiration is rather hard to find at the moment! Anyways, thanks for the kind reviews and on with the teaser!**

**'Tootie meets Stella's sister, Billie! But a bad wish ruins Billie's racing career. Can Tootie put right what she did wrong?'**

Tootie Tremmorten climbed the stairs to her room slowly. The day had been a long one, and she was ready for something fun. When she entered her room she found her fairy godmother, Stella, floating in mid-air, watching a television that certainly hadn't been there before.

Stella clutched a box of pop-tarts and stared avidly at the screen. Florence lay on his belly on Tootie's bed behind her, his head propped up by both hands. The obnoxious voice coming from the TV suddenly burst out with some sort of commentary and Stella cheered, tossing her box of pop-tarts into the air and spitting out crumbs.

"What'cha watching?" asked Tootie, putting down her schoolbag and walking over to get a better look at the TV.

"My sister!" squealed Stella, her eyes glued to the screen. "She's racing in the big leagues today!"

Tootie looked questioningly at Florence.

"Stella's younger sister is a FASCAR racer." supplied Tootie's godfather. "FASCAR is the Fairyworld Association for Stock Car Auto Racing."

"Ooh! They're gonna do a promotion for her!" shouted Stella.

The television showed the commentator for the race speaking to his fellow commentator.

"And what's so special about this race, Terrence?" asked one commentator in the way people ask a question when they already know the answer.

"Today's race features a new but startlingly brilliant racer, 'Billie 'Blitz' Stellar!" said Terrence. A picture of a female fairy appeared on a screen behind the men. She had purple hair with a yellow lightning-bolt shaped streak through her bangs and she wore a purple and white racing suit. Her face was set in a serious smouldering expression.

"She's your sister?" said Tootie. "She doesn't look much like you."

"Aw psh, all my family has purple hair." said Stella, waving her hand airily, "It's ME that looks different."

Without looking away from the screen, Stella poofed up a photograph which floated over to Tootie. Tootie caught it and peered at it.

The picture showed a bespectacled, purple haired couple. The man held a tiny purple haired baby in his arms, and the woman had her hands on the shoulders of a small girl with orange pigtails.

"Wow." said Tootie. "So… what's so special about your sister?"

This was enough to tear Stella's eyes away from the TV. She rounded on Tootie.

"What's so special? WHAT IS SO SPECIAL?!"

Florence cowered a little and Tootie took a step back.

"Look!" yelled Stella, pointing to the screen, "Just LOOK!"

Tootie looked to the screen and watched as the commentators were cut away from to show the race. Brightly painted stock cars with tiny wand antennas were zooming around a circular track. As they moved, the course changed. A pit of black goo suddenly opened up in the middle track.

"Oh no!" shouted Stella, "That's her! The purple and gold car!"

Stella pointed frantically to a car coming straight towards the pit of goo. As they watched, the car pulled an extremely sharp right, made a full U turn around another car and zoomed into another lane. Tootie's jaw dropped.

"How- How-"

"THAT. is what's so special about MY sister." said Stella smugly.

Tootie began watching the race as intently as Stella, gasping in awe at Billie's performance. She certainly was a fantastic racer.

"She is SO cool!" gushed Tootie, as Billie pulled yet another spectacular trick, "I wish I could meet her…"

Florence flinched. Tootie flinched as well, suddenly realizing her mistake. But Stella just smiled, said "Sure thing kiddo!" and waved her wand.

A purple-helmeted fairy appeared in mid air, crouched over, clutching at the steering wheel she'd left far behind. She straightened up suddenly, and poofed her helmet away.

"What the- where am I?" she said. There was a loud CRASH from the television. Billie whipped around in mid air and stared at the screen. Her racer had crashed spectacularly into the front of another car, and the two of them sat, engulfed in flames in the middle of the track.

"MY CAR!" she shrieked, zooming up to the television and grabbing it with both hands, "MY CAR!"

"BILLIEEEEE!" squealed Stella, throwing her arms around her sister to trap her in a tight hug.

"YOU!" shouted Billie, "YOU DID THIS."

"Yeah!" said Stella, "Tootie wanted to meet you, so I brought you here! Oh… sorry about your car."

Billie swung around in her sister's hug to look at the very apologetic ten year old girl, who waved shyly.

"You WISHED me here?! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU?!" shouted Billie. Then she slumped forwards, face crumpling into a look of despair, "I'm ruined… ruined! I'll never race again! Oh woe!"

"Aww, that's just crazy talk!" said Stella, still hugging her sister, "You'll race plenty times more! You can rebuild your car, and-"

"It's not that simple!" Billie yelled, wrenching out of her sister's grip and holding out her hands in a gesture of hopelessness, "Today's race was to show Fairy World how amazing I am! Now, since I've crashed, I can never show my face at a FASCAR event again!"

"Why not?" said Stella, who was clearly missing the point.

"THEY'LL LAUGH. AT. ME." shouted Billie. She sagged and floated to the floor, landing on her bum with a slight bump.

"It's all over… I can't go back, ever!"

"H-hey, don't be like that," said Tootie cautiously, "I'm sure you can-"

"DON'T EVEN TRY, KID. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" screamed Billie, rounding on Tootie. In a puff of magic, Florence had come between them.

"Ms Stellar, please!" he said, "Stop behaving like this! I'm sure you can race again. Nobody will hold a crash against you."

"Shows what you know, meatball!" said Billie.

"Don't call me that!" cried Florence.

"Meatball!"

"Stop!"

"Meatball! Nyeh!" Billie stuck out her tongue at Florence. "I'm staying right HERE! You might as well give me a place to stay, since you've ruined my life!"

"Alright!" Stella grinned, "Coolio! Billie's gonna stay with us! Yay!"

With that, Stella showed Billie to the mouse cage. Billie changed into a purple mouse and scurried into the jungle-gym dwelling, squeaking, followed by her sister.

Stella was gone a few minutes. When she returned, she was all smiles.

"It's gonna be awesome having Billie here! She's so cool!"

"She seemed rather disagreeable, actually." said Florence, glaring at the mouse cage, still annoyed about his annoying nickname.

"Aww, she's just like that cause she's in a bad mood!" said Stella. Florence shrugged and then turned to Tootie.

"So Tootie, what would you like to do today?"

* * *

From then, life went on as usual (or as usual as you can get with Fairy Godparents). Tootie went to school, ate food, wished for things and got tortured by Vicky. She all but forgot about Billie. But one day she spotted some kids playing with race car toys on the sidewalk near her house. This reminded her of their disgruntled houseguest, and she was suddenly curious.

"How's Billie doing?" said Tootie, putting her schoolbag down and going to sit on her bed.

"Oh, she's just watching TV and eating ice-cream." said Stella. "She's been doing that for a while now, actually.

"How long?" asked Tootie.

"Hmm… about as long as she's been here." said Stella, counting off days on her fingers.

"What?!" yelped Tootie, "she hasn't been doing ANYTHING else?"

"She stops to burp sometimes." said Stella.

"She is depressed." said Florence. "That crash really damaged her self-esteem."

"Oh no!" cried Tootie, "This is all my fault! I gotta figure out how to help her…"

"Well, there's another big race coming up!" said Stella, poofing up a poster which advertised the event, "She's supposed to enter it! Maybe you can convince her to go!"

* * *

"No." said Billie.

Tootie stared at the sticky, despondent fairy incredulously.

"Why not?!"

"You heard what I said. They'll laugh. I'm not going. Nobody wants to watch a crashed racer. I'm a new talent. They'll think I'm just some punk-kid who couldn't keep it together."

"But you aren't!" said Tootie. "And you're already signed up!"

"So? Un-sign me up. They'll laugh. I'm NOT going, and you CAN'T make me." she stuck another spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth and then glanced over at her racer's helmet, which sat on the couch beside her. She looked away, stifling a sob.

"Fine." said Tootie, clenching her fists, "If you won't try to fix things, then I will!"

Stella and Florence poofed Tootie out of the mouse cage and into her room.

"Stella, Florence," said Tootie, "I wish I was the best FASCAR racer in all of Fairy World."

The two fairies waved their wands obligingly and suddenly Tootie's head was filled with racing knowledge. Her fingers itched for a steering wheel.

"Now I wish I looked exactly like Billie Stellar!"

Florence and Stella looked at each other nervously, but granted the wish.

"You won't be able to fly." said Stella, "But we can float you along!"

"You're going to take Billie's place in this race and show everyone she's actually a competent racer, aren't you?" said Florence, glumly.

"Exactly." said Tootie.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" moaned Florence.

"Cause it's gonna go horribly wrong?" offered Stella.

* * *

Tootie, Florence, and Stella appeared in the middle of the FASCAR greenroom. It was full of fairies of many nationalities in multicoloured racing suits. Some were chatting, others were eating, and a few nervous racers were curled up in the fetal position and sucking their thumbs.

A short, blue haired fairy entered the room with a clipboard.

"All racers to the pits!" he said.

The racers filed excitedly out, and Tootie followed them.

"Wait a moment." said the blue haired fairy, "Who are these two?"

He indicated Stella and Florence.

"They're, um, my, uh…" stammered Tootie.

"We're her fairy god pit crewwww!" cried Stella, spinning around in a shower of sparks. Florence winced. The blue-haired fairy raised and eyebrow.

"Very well, continue." he said.

Stella and Florence discreetly waved their wands and Tootie floated gently into the air. The three of them floated out into the pits. The pits were a row of interconnecting garages with tool shelves and screens showing the crowds and commentators. A shiny, pure white racer occupied each garage.

"Wait- what's up with the racers?" said Tootie.

"You know all about racing. You tell us." said Stella.

Tootie thought hard.

"Fairy races consist of three rounds. The first deals with the decoration of the race car… so they're all white because we get to customize them!"

"Righty-o!" said Stella. She poofed the three of them to the car that belonged to Billie. A crate full of spray paint, decals, and what looked like weapons-grade glitter glue sat next to the race car, waiting to be used to great effect.

"Let's get messy!" said Tootie. She proceeded to go to town on the race car. She covered it in purple and gold swirls, the colours she remembered from Billie's original racer. She added some artful silver sparkles and a few yellow star stickers.

"Give it flame decals! GIVE IT FLAME DECALS!" shouted Stella, dancing in mid air. Tootie relented and affixed two golden flame decals to the sides.

A loud klaxon sounded. A few racers added final details to their cars, and then began to push them towards the garage doors, which were opening up.

Tootie shouldered her car out into the bright sunlight of the racetrack. She could now see that the garages had the words 'pit stop' painted on the outsides.

"Aaaaaaaaalright folks!" came an incredibly loud, echoey voice from somewhere in the stands, "Welcome to the Fairyworld Association for Stock Car Auto Racing Blue Star Cup!"

A huge, flaming blue star swooped over the crowd and slowed to a stop in mid air over the race track itself.

"We'll be meeting our racers in just a second, but first, we'd like to thanks our sponsors, Starshine Wand Cleaners- They get your wand sparkling in a twinkling!"

A fairy flew overhead dragging a banner with the aforementioned slogan on it.

"And Pin-Wheels- if you need a set of FASCAR approved wheels, Pin-Wheels is the place to go!"

Another advertisement toting fairy flew overhead.

"Now, let's meet our racers and their race cars!" shouted the announcer.

"From Fée de la Loire, we have Clotaire Briller!"

A Fairy decked out in a red and blue blew kisses to the cheering crowd. He stood next to a streamlined red racer covered with golden vine-like designs running along the sides. Tootie heard Florence give a whoop from behind her. No doubt this was a racer from Fairy France.

"From Magieburg, we have Fritz Zauber!"

A Fairy dressed in red and yellow bowed deeply, to loud clapping and cheering. His racer was black with European dragon decals on the sides spewing red and yellow flames.

"From Adelfay, we have Robyn Zillyshot!"

A yellow-haired racer in a star speckled blue racing suit waved genially to the crowd. Her bright yellow racer was decorated with a nicely spray-painted leafy design.

"From Yōseihama, we have Kōkōtaru Akiko!"

A blue haired racer leaned against her simple red and white race car. She smirked at the crowd, looking confident.

"And last but not least, an exceptionally talented newbie racer from our very own downtown Fairy City, we have Billie 'Blitz' Stellar!"

"Go!" whispered Stella, from the garage, "Billie always does a jump and then does a sweeping bow!"

Tootie jumped into the air and then bowed, causing the crowd to shriek and whoop.

"And now," said the commentator, "We have the Trick portion of the race! Each racer will get one lap around the course! Obstacles will open up, and it's the racer's duty to show us some fancy tricks! Let's see what they have in store for us today, starting with M. Clotaire!"

The racers all climbed into their race cars now. Clotaire was off like a shot, his car sped around the track and he performed a dozen or so fancy tricks.

Florence and Stella watched anxiously from the garage as the line dwindled until it was Tootie's turn. But Tootie wasn't nervous at all. She was the best racer in fairy world, after all. She zoomed out onto the track and did a lap. She did all kinds of tricks, donuts, side-skids, jumps, and even loop-de-loops!

The crowd went nuts. Her tricks were fantastic! Stella and Florence cheered.

"And now, the final portion of the race… the race!" cried the announcer. Tootie and the other racers drove to their allotted placements at the starting line.

"And now, let the race begin! 3… 2… 1… GO!"

A huge explosion of multicoloured sparks shot out of the hovering blue star to signal the beginning of the race. All the cars zoomed off at once. All except the purple and gold racer.

Inside, Tootie's mind was suddenly blank. She couldn't think what to do! The race car's controls suddenly looked hideously complicated. She pulled a lever and put her foot on the gas. The car lurched forwards, and Tootie yelped. She pressed the gas again, determined to keep going this time. She only remembered to steer just in time, narrowly avoiding smashing into the protective wall around the course. Other cars passed her as she haltingly made her way around the track.

"It looks like Billie's having a little trouble…" said the commentator. The crowd jeered. Tootie made it to the pitstop and fumbled to find the button to open the car window. Florence and Stella, dressed in dirty overalls, opened it for her.

"Guys!" yelped Tootie, "What's going on? My mind went blank!"

"We're sorry Tootie," said Stella, changing the race car's tires.

"It's Da Rules, you see," continued Florence, buffing the car's exterior. "They say we're not allowed to use magic to help you win a contest."

"And a race is a kind of contest!" the Godparents/pit crew cried in unison.

"Well I guess I'll have to win without magic then!" said Tootie, trying to keep a tremor out of her voice.

"WHAT?!" yelped Florence, "You can't! You'll get yourself killed!"

"Yeah!" whimpered Stella, "You don't wanna know what happens to Godparents who let their godkids get blown up!"

"But I HAVE to keep going!" said Tootie, "Billie needs to have her reputation saved!"

"But-" said Florence. Tootie rolled the window up without another word and sped back out onto the track. By now the other racers were five laps ahead, and the track was beginning to change. Traps were popping up unexpectedly here and there.

Tootie caught an oil slick halfway through her first lap, siding crazily out of control. She screamed and yanked on the steering wheel with all her might.

"Oooh, looks like car number five got an oil slick!" boomed the commentator, "Where are her acrobatic turns now?"

When Tootie was finally able to rid herself of the oil, she met another challenge. The road in front of her suddenly became an uneven dirt track. Controlling the car had been difficult before, but now it was nearly impossible. She jostled left and right and slowed considerably. When she finally passed the dirt, she wiped the sweat from her brow and took a deep breath.

If she could just survive a few more laps, she might be able to at least stick fourth place if she really tried… Her musings were cut short by the track in front of her suddenly changing into a ramp. She sped up it and suddenly she was airborne.

Screaming, Tootie swivelled the steering wheel but her wheels pivoted on empty air. Below her, a pair of balance-beam like constructs rose out of the ground. They were wide enough apart to perfectly support the car. Below them was a pit of what looked like acid.

Tootie shut her eyes and prayed the end would be quick and painless. Suddenly, she heard a soft 'piff!' and a pair of warm hands covered her own. She opened her eyes. Billie floated awkwardly beside her, still in her grimy layabout clothes, her hands clenching Tootie's over the steering wheel.

"You're a brave one, that's for sure." she said. "Brave. Or really, REALLY stupid. Either way… thanks. I was being silly."

A jolt shook the car. Billie jerked the steering wheel and then held it firm.

"Put your foot on the gas, HARD." she said.

Tootie jammed her foot down onto the gas pedal for all she was worth and the car zoomed across the balance beams and then hit the safe, firm ground without a scratch. With Billie's guidance, the two of them made it to the pitstop. Billie poofed Tootie out of the car and then poofed herself into her racing outfit.

"Thanks again kid. But never, EVER do it again!" she said, and then zoomed off. Stella and Florence engulfed Tootie in a bone crushing hug.

"Ooh Tootie we were sooo scared!" whimpered Stella. "And not just because we'd get our butts kicked for letting you get killed!"

"Promise never to do something so foolish again!" said Florence.

"I promise!" said Tootie.

* * *

The race ended in uproar. Billie pulled ahead three places and won for second place. A greater turn around had never been seen in all of FASCAR history. Billie was congratulated by her fans and the race goer's had something marvellous to talk about for weeks to come.

Tootie on the other hand, had had enough of races.

"What are you watching?" said Florence the day after the race. Tootie was sitting in front of the television and watching with rapt attention.

"Dr. Butterman's 'The world of Snails'." she said. "They're soooo slooow… and it's great!"

Florence raised an eyebrow. Then he shrugged and sat down to watch with her.

**ubdubdub. Anyway, hopefully I'll have a better chapter soon. Hope you enjoyed this one, and stay tuned! -Twiddlesticks**


	7. Bad Pair Day!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter is okay, since I haven't updated in a while. Thanks again for reviews, here's the teaser!**

**"Tootie is awoken to find that her fairy godparents are going to go through a hideous transformation... at the same time! Will she be able to handle it?"**

"Tootie…"

The young raven-haired girl stirred slightly, eyes pressed shut. The voice came again, with a rather insistent poking.

"Tootie, wake up…"

Tootie rolled over and moaned. There was a shuffling.

"I'll get her up."

"No, Stella-"

The blast of an air horn cut through Tootie's slumber like a knife through butter. Tootie was immediately awake, clinging to her headboard.

"Guys!" she yelped, staring at her Fairy Godparents. They were floating just in front of her, both with strange watches strapped to their wrists. Stella promptly poofed away her air horn.

"Guess what Tootie!" said Stella.

"I have something very important to tell you!" said Florence.

"I want to go first!" said Stella, turning to Florence.

"But mine's rather urgent!" replied Florence.

"It can't be any more urgent than mine!" countered Stella, looking huffy.

"But mine really is important-" said Florence, looking hopelessly at his partner.

All of the sudden, both fairies turned to Tootie and spoke in unison.

"It's my Bad Day!"

This was shortly followed up by a simultaneous "What!?" and a double "Uh-oh!"

"Um, excuse me," said Tootie patiently, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "but what's a 'Bad Day'?"

"Eur, well Tootie," began Florence.

"It's a VERY important day for all Fairy Godparents!" finished Stella. She poofed up a copy of "Da Rules" and opened it up.

"You know how we're usually really nice, way friendly, and super adorable?" said Stella, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah…" said Tootie, quirking a brow.

"Well, every few thousand years or so, we, as in fairy godparents, gotta be really really… BAD!"

Stella showed Tootie an illustration in "Da Rules", next to the curly purple print. It was a split picture. On one side, a pretty fairy godmother floated on a bank of softly billowing clouds, smiling and conjuring a lollipop for a small blond human next to her. The other side of the picture was quite different. The clouds had gone dark grey and were roiling with rain and flashing with lightning. The fairy godmother had changed into a hideous crone, and she was sending a snake flying at the blond human child, who was running away, visibly terrified.

"See?" said Stella, snapping the book shut abruptly and grinning at Tootie. Tootie looked from Stella to Florence.

"So… It's your Bad Day… at the SAME TIME?" she whimpered.

"It seems so." said Florence, looking nervous.

"Aw c'mon, it'll be FUN!" shouted Stella, "We get to be BAD!"

"Um, how long do you stay bad?" said Tootie, "And when do you start?"

"Well, said Florence, pointing rather dramatically to Tootie's bedside alarm clock, "As soon as the clock strikes midnight, we change. We remain bad for an entire day."

He floated over to Tootie and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Will you be alright for a day?" he asked, looking at her in concern.

"I think so." said Tootie, "Tomorrow, er, today's a weekend. It'll probably be fine…"

"FLORENCE!" shouted Stella, suddenly gripping her wrist with the watch on it, "IT'S STARTING!"

Tootie was able to get a glance at Florence's wristwatch. She watched the big hand slip a fraction to the side so that it pointed directly to the Twelve.

Suddenly, both fairies bent double. Tootie backed away anxiously. Stella and Florence began to contort, their bodies stretching and compacting into strange shapes and twisting into spirals. Their eyes bugged out and they let out yelps of great discomfort. When the contortions stopped, they cringed, clenching their fists and straining. Then small, black, slightly curled goatees sprouted from their chins. The transformations seemed to have ceased.

Stella glanced down at her new facial hair.

"Coo-al!" she said, appreciatively. Then she let out a high pitched cackle of laughter. "I, Hecka Stellar, shall strike fear into the hearts of all who behold me!"

"Hecka..?" said Tootie, cautiously.

"Hecka! It's scary and it rhymes with Stella!" said Hecka, cheerfully.

"No it doesn't." said Tootie.

"What's your Bad Day nickname, Florence?" said Hecka, turning to her companion.

"I, eur, I shall be, um,"

"Do you need a bad-day nickname?" said Tootie.

"Of course!" said Hecka, indignantly, "It's part of the fun! Florence, you can be, um, FEARence! Yeah!"

"Eur, okay!" said Fearence, hesitantly. He puffed out his chest and let out a deep peal of evil laughter.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" said Hecka excitedly. She promptly poofed away.

"Where'd she go?" said Tootie anxiously.

"To cause strife and misery, of course!" said Fearence. He disappeared as well. Tootie was left alone in her room. She went into the hall and searched for her fairies. She found them in Vicky's room. Hecka was floating over Vicky's bed, stroking her goatee thoughtfully.

"You left me behind!" whispered Tootie to Fearence, who was by the door.

"I'm sorry," he began, and then stopped himself, "I mean, I'm not sorry! I don't grant wishes to godchildren, because I am bad!"

Tootie glanced back to Vicky's bed. Hecka had covered it in writhing snakes with poison-dripping fangs and horribly tacky leopard-print scales. They slithered over the covers and hissed in Vicky's ear.

"What d'you think?" said Hecka, smugly, hands on her hips.

"That's nothing." said Tootie. "Vicky loves snakes! If you really wanna scare her…"

Tootie whispered into Hecka's ear. Hecka grinned. The snakes disappeared and the room began to grow over. Luscious green grass sprouted from the floorboards, morning-glories climbed the furniture and two large beautiful cows appeared. One of them lowed softly and licked Vicky's ear.

Vicky sat bolt upright, and Hecka and Fearence disappeared. Tootie bolted for the door. Just as she slammed it, she heard Vicky's ear-piercing scream of rage and horror. Tootie muffled her giggles and quickly descended the stairs. She found Hecka and Fearence in the living room. Hecka had become a gigantic snail and was trailing green mucous wherever she went. Fearence was in the kitchen, poking around in the drawers.

"What'cha doing?" asked Tootie.

"I am reorganizing the drawers! Nothing will be where it should be!" he said, and then laughed his rather spectacular evil laugh.

"O… kay…" said Tootie. It didn't seem like much of a bad thing to do. More of a minor inconvenience. She watched him for a while and then wandered back into the living room. It was quite disgustingly slimy in there, and Hecka was now conjuring up cockroaches the size of tissue boxes.

"For your parents!" she said sweetly. A door banged from upstairs and Hecka and Fearence disappeared. Vicky barged down the stairs and loomed over Tootie.

"MY ROOM." she shouted, "IS FULL OF COWS AND GRASS! THE TORTURE CHAMBER IS BLOOMING WITH FLOWERS AND ALL THE SPIKES HAVE MARSHMALLOWS ON THEM. WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

There was no way for Tootie to explain to Vicky what had happened, so she simply bolted. Vicky tore after her. When Tootie cleared the front door and stumbled onto the front walk in her pyjamas, Vicky was nearly on her. But a large, orange cow suddenly appeared and let loose a deafening "MOOOOOOOOOO!"

Vicky shrieked and ran back into the house, waving her arms. The cow turned back into Hecka and cackled.

"That was FUN!" she said, "I wanna do that some more!"

Hecka promptly disappeared. Tootie looked around. She was alone on the street. The moon was still in the sky. She contemplated going back into her house, but decided against it, seeing as Vicky would probably take her rage out on Tootie.

Her godparents were off being bad, and she felt rather lonely. A thought struck her. Perhaps Timmy might let her stay at his house for the night! He couldn't refuse her at this hour! A grin creeping onto her face, Tootie jogged down the street, heading for Timmy's home.

It took her a few minutes to get there. She rung the doorbell and waited. A pyjama-clad man with tousled black hair came to the door, looking tired and annoyed.

"This is a terrible time to be selling cookies!" said Mister Turner, as he looked down and recognized Tootie as a Sugar-Cream Puff.

"Um, I'm not selling cookies." said Tootie, "I was wondering if I could spend the night here. My um, parents aren't at home and Vicky is, um, babysitting someone. And I can't stay at home without a babysitter…"

'Right you are!" said Mister Turner. He stepped aside and let Tootie into the house.

"Oohhh Timmy!" he shouted, "That little girl who's always chasing you is here! She's going to sleep in your room for the night because she's NOT sleeping with us!"

There was a muffled scream of horror from above.

"You go right on up there and have a good sleep." said Mister Turner, smiling at Tootie and then heading back to his own room.

Tootie mounted the stairs and tried to open Timmy's door. It was locked. Or barricaded. Timmy had been known to do both. Tootie crossed her arms.

"I sure could use someone Bad to break down this door." she mumbled, experimentally. To her appreciation, the door sprang open in a white cloud of smoke with "Well, as long as it's Bad…" floating in it.

Tootie entered the room and found Timmy trying to climb out his window.

"Timmyyyyyyy!" she shouted, running to kiss him.

"Argh! Tootie NO!" he whined, trying to push her away. "Why are you here?!"

"My um, parents are out! And so is Vicky! I had nowhere else to go!" Tootie put on the puppy-dog look and wobbled her bottom lip at Timmy. "You wouldn't turn me out, would you?"

Timmy hesitated and then sighed grudgingly.

"Fine. You can stay. But don't touch anything and don't kiss me!"

"Can I hug you?" asked Tootie slyly.

"NO."

"Okaaaay."

Tootie walked into the middle of his room. She wandered over to his bed-side table. There was a fishbowl sitting on it. There were three goldfish floating inside. They peered up at her through oddly expressive technicolor eyes.

"Nice fish." she commented.

"Yeah." said Timmy. "They are."

"You wanna… do something?" said Tootie.

"No." said Timmy. "It's really late. We should sleep. Gee, I wish there was somewhere for you to sleep…"

Timmy's fish made a tiny flourishing movement in their bowl. There was an almost inaudible pop.

"Oh!" said Timmy loudly. "My closet just fell open and my old blow-up mattress and blankets fell out! What a stroke of luck!"

Tootie could have sworn she heard a high-pitched voice mutter admiringly "He's a born actor!", but she shrugged it off. It was probably the neighbour's TV. She turned to the closet and sure enough, there was the mattress and the blankets. Timmy helped Tootie set them up and then Tootie curled up on top.

"Goodnight Timmy!" she crooned. Timmy didn't answer.

The next morning, the two children awoke late.

"Oh man, guys, I just had a horrible nightmare that Tootie came to sleep at my house!" said Timmy groggily, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Guys?"

"Who're you talking to, Timmy?" asked Tootie. Timmy flinched and stared at her.

"No one! C'mon! It's breakfast! You should probably go home!"

He ran down the stairs without another word and Tootie followed him. Sadly, at least for Timmy, Mrs. Turner insisted on serving Tootie breakfast. She made stacks of pancakes and Timmy switched on the TV.

"Breaking News!" shouted Chet Ubetcha from the television, bent double over his desk in a dramatic fashion. "A HUGE monster is attacking down-town Dimsdale!"

The screen flashed to footage of the downtown dims dale area. A gigantic, orange monster was stomping down the street, making deafening roars. It had a tortoise shell and huge clawed hands, but it's face looked like a lion. It paused to blow a few balls of fire out of it's mouth before continuing it's rampage.

"Oh no!" yelped Tootie, "Stella!"

Timmy shot her an inquiring glance.

"I mean- steh-la- le- I've gotta go!" Tootie crammed a pancake into her mouth and leaped up. Before leaving, she planted a large, wet kiss on Timmy's cheek, to his disgust.

She hopped out of the Turner's house and onto the street. It took her a while to get downtown, but when she got there, the streets were in chaos. She stayed flat against a shop front and watched people run past her, screaming. She heard a clatter from the alleyway next to her and peered in. A large blue dog was kicking over garbage cans and playing with the trash that spilled forth.

"Flo- I mean, Fearence?" Tootie said nervously. The dog looked up and then barked loudly. Tootie took a step back, but the dog flopped onto its side and laughed an unmistakable laugh.

"Fooled you! I really am getting into the swing of things!" cried Fearence triumphantly.

"Fl- Fearence, we HAVE to stop St- Hecka! She's going to destroy Dimsdale!" cried Tootie emphatically.

"But this is our Bad Day," said Fearence, sitting up and cocking his head at her, "We have to be bad and do bad things! Destroying the city is very bad! I wish I'd thought of it…" he looked troubled.

Tootie let out a frustrated sigh and peered back out into the ruined street.

"But I just- can't let her do this!" cried Tootie.

"I'm sure she'll get tired of it soon." said Fearence, shrugging his furry shoulders, "She can't be a monster ALL day."

Fearence turned out to be right. About two hours later, the cacophony of explosions, screams and crashes ended altogether. Fearence had knocked over a few more garbage cans and had barked at a few stray people. Tootie sat quietly on the curb, deep in thought. 'Was this a test? Did she have to stop her godparents from wreaking havoc? If so, how? And would her failure mean the loss of her godparents?' She was shaken from her pondering by Fearence, who barked loudly at her.

"Yikes!" she shouted, jumping.

Fearence laughed again and then loped away.

"Hey! Come back!" shouted Tootie, but Fearence was long gone by the time she gave chase. Now she was alone in the middle of the ruined downtown area.

She still didn't want to go back to her house, but she knew she'd need a place to stay. Perhaps she could go back to Timmy's house.

She didn't like this 'Bad Day' at all. She was just about to head down the street when a wall of water came out of nowhere and swept her up. She let out a scream which quickly became a muffled glub as water filled her mouth. She couldn't quite see anything underwater except a few frantic fish, but she soon smacked headlong into something solid.

The water level dropped and she clung to whatever she'd bumped into and coughed up water. She could hear Hecka's laughter carrying through the air.

"This. Really. Stinks." she said. She realized she'd hit a house. She looked down to see rushing water. Probably from the Dimsdale Dam, she reasoned. She was about to look for a way down when she heard a loud, frantic yelping. She looked up, searching for the maker of the noise.

Fearence was bounding along rooftops, still a large dog, looking terrified. Every so often, a mushroom cloud appeared behind him, a dark figure shimmering behind the smoke. But these explosions seemed to have put the fear of God into Fearence, who was running at an impossible speed.

"Florence Godiche, stop being a coward and sit still!" roared a voice from the mushroom clouds.

Fearence reached Tootie in a matter of moments and leaped at her. He changed into a puppy in mid air and she caught him.

A mushroom cloud rose above Tootie, and when the smoke cleared, a huge man towered over her, glowering.

"Don't EVER make me chase you AGAIN! OR ELSE!" he roared, spit flying from his mouth and showering Tootie. She wiped it off her face with disgust and then peered up at the intimidating man. He was clad in what appeared to be army fatigues which showed off his bulging muscles, and he carried an oversized wand. A tiny gold crown floated above his stark white military-short hair. It was almost comical. Almost.

"Wh-Who are you?" stuttered Tootie.

"I am Jorgen Von Strangle, the strongest Fairy in the universe and head of the Godparent Agency!" he shouted. His guttural voice didn't seem to have a 'quiet' mode.

"W-Why are you here?" said Tootie, "If it's because Florence is being bad, that's just because it's his Bad Day, he can't help it!"

"That is EXACTLY why I am here!" replied Jorgen, glaring at the pair of them, "I am here because Florence isn't using his Bad Day to its fullest!"

There was a tiny gasp from the puppy in Tootie's arms.

"AND CHANGE BACK INTO YOURSELF YOU SPINELESS SISSY FAIRY!" roared Jorgen.

Fearence sheepishly changed back into a fairy.

"What do you mean, 'Florence isn't using his Bad Day to its fullest'?" inquired Tootie carefully.

"I mean that if Florence doesn't commit something truly offensive, Da Rules state that he must return to the Godparent Training Camp for five-hundred years!" answered Jorgen, his wand glowing dangerously.

"NO!" shouted Tootie and Fearence, hugging each other tightly in dismay.

"He's done lots of nasty things!" said Tootie desperately.

"Oh please. Kicking over garbage? Rearranging silver wear?" said Jorgen, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay… that wasn't really bad." said Tootie.

"But I am- I AM TERRIBLE AT BEING BAD!" howled Fearence.

"Well that's too BAD." said Jorgen, pausing to chuckle at his own joke. He quickly sobered up and stood straight, gripping his wand in his hands. "You have until midnight tonight to do one truly Bad thing! Dismissed!"

Jorgen disappeared in another mushroom cloud.

Fearence and Tootie looked at one another.

"Okay." said Tootie, "Lets find you something bad to do."

For the next ten hours, Tootie and Fearence scoured Dimsdale for Bad things to do. The trouble was, Hecka seemed to have always gotten there first. Construction sites were in shambles, prisons had huge holes in the walls, and every free space on every building was covered in "Hecka waz heer!" in loopy spray paint lines.

By eleven fifty, they were exhausted and hopeless.

"I guess this is good-bye." said Tootie.

"I think you mean Bad-bye." said Fearence, dejectedly.

They traipsed down the street to Tootie's house.

"I hope Stella… I mean, Hecka takes good care of you." said Fearence.

"Me too." mumbled Tootie. Coincidentally, there was a POOF and an orange tiger the size of a buss with too many legs appeared in the middle of the street. It growled and pounced at one of the houses, smashing open a window. Screams came from inside.

"She's so GOOD at being BAD!" growled Fearence, scowling at Hecka, who laughed gleefully and roared.

"That's the neighbour's house!" yelped Tootie, but Fearence wasn't listening. He was stalking towards Hecka, looking vindictive.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Hey you!"

Hecka turned to look at him. "Fearence!" she purred. "How's it going?"

"It's going terrible! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" shouted Fearence.

"Aw psh." said Hecka, "Thanks!"

"NO! NOT THANKS! THIS IS BAD! THIS IS TERRIBLE! YOU STUPID AIR-HEADED- GIRL!" shouted Fearence.

Tootie stared open-mouthed. She'd never seen him angry before.

"Fearence!" giggled Hecka, "You're being silly!"

"No I'm NOT!" roared Fearence. A cunning look suddenly appeared on his face. "YOU'RE the SILLY ONE. In fact, you're so silly, you can't do ANYTHING right!"

"But- yes I can!" cried Hecka. Her smile had gone. She didn't look offended, but she seemed to be suddenly anticipating something. Something was maybe coming her way, and she needed to be careful in case it did.

"You're USELESS." shouted Fearence, who began to grow bigger, "You're STUPID and LAZY and A HUGE DISAPPOINTMENT!"

Hecka's cat-eyes went wide and her flat expression drooped.

"I- F-Fearence-"

"You and your STUPID nicknames! Can't you do ANYTHING that I can be PROUD OF?" shouted Fearence, who was by now towering over her.

Hecka, by contrast, was beginning to shrink.

"I'm trying!" she mewled in a tiny voice, "I'm trying to make you proud!"

"Well, you're FAILING." shouted Fearence in a booming voice, "You're a FAILURE!"

Stella shrank into a kitten and slunk away. She turned, suddenly, her eyes full of tears.

"You're- You're mean!" she sobbed, and then disappeared in a cloud emblazoned with 'SULK!'.

Fearence breathed heavily and slowly shrank back to his normal size. Just then, his wristwatch beeped and the goatee on his chin disappeared. The town suddenly righted itself as well. Water disappeared from the streets, the buildings became whole again, and the street was suddenly a quiet, regular suburban neighbourhood once more.

"Is… is it over?" whispered Tootie.

"FLORENCE GODICHE!"

Tootie and Florence cringed. Jorgen Von Strange appeared in another explosion, standing in front of them. Florence hung his head and stepped forwards.

"There is no need for that, Florence," growled Jorgen, poofing up a copy of Da Rules, "You have done one Bad deed and completed your Bad Day."

"What did I do?" said Florence, looking as if he couldn't believe his luck.

"You reduced a loved one to tears," said Jorgen with a grin, "Which counts for ten city blocks, one spilt ice-cream cone and a levelled orphanage!"

Florence's expression turned guilty.

"You won't be coming back to the Training Centre," said Jorgen, turning to leave, "This time, anyway…"

He disappeared in another explosion and left Florence and Tootie in the dark.

"We have to find Stella." said Florence.

"I'm too tired to search," moaned Tootie, "I wish she were HERE."

Florence waved his wand. Nothing happened.

"Florence!" whined Tootie.

"Désolé!" he muttered, trying again. A transparent shape appeared in front of them.

"She's clear." said Tootie, annoyed. Florence waved his wand again and Stella became solid. They could now see that her shoulders were shaking.

"Stella..?" said Florence, nervously.

"What do you want?" mumbled Stella, sniffing.

"I've come to say sorry, of course!" said Florence. Stella turned her head so her two companions could see her face. Her eyes were big and red and shiny from crying.

"…Really?"

"But of course!" said Florence, swooping forwards to put a hand tentatively on her shoulder. "I did not mean the things I said. I was just.. angry. And I knew what words would work best on you, but I didn't mean any of it! I swear."

"Oh…" said Stella, looking slightly comforted, "It's just, you, you sounded just like-"

"I know."

They floated in silence for a moment.

"On the upside, the fact that I made you unhappy saved me from being trapped at the Godparent Training Camp for five hundred years!" said Florence, giving Stella a small smile. Stella's tears disappeared in an instant.

"It DID?" she seemed to expand and grow brighter. She floated into the air and spread out her arms and legs. "Yippee!"

"Hush!" said Florence, putting a finger to Stella's lips and motioning over his shoulder. Tootie had curled up on the curb and gone to sleep.

Stella nodded. "Sorry!"

The two of them floated over to their godchild. Stella nudged her slightly. She woke just long enough to say "I hope that doesn't happen again in my lifetime. I wish I was home in bed." and Stella and Florence nodded, then waved their wands, and they all disappeared, leaving the street empty and silent and ordinary.

**And there you go! Hopefully I'll have a more fun chapter next. Inspiration strikes rarely, sadly! Welp, tune in next time for more whacky hijinx! -Twiddlesticks**


	8. Detention Disaster!

**Hiya Folks! Sorry, a million times sorry for the extreme delay, the end of school was stressful as hell and then I went on vacation. But here it is! Another chapter of my silly story! If you're still reading, many, many hugs for you. You know the drill, here's the teaser.**

**"Tired of being called crazy, Tootie has Stella and Florence change into normal kids. But everything goes wrong when Stella gets stuck in detention and starts suffering a dangerous condition! Can Tootie and Florence figure out how to save the day?"**

Tootie opened her mouth and let out a yawn. She rubbed her eyes and trudged down the school hallway as the school bell rang, signalling that class was about to begin.

"Whatsa matter Tootie?" said Stella, who was currently in the form of a pin on her knapsack.

"Nothing," said Tootie, yawning again, "I just had a bad sleep last night."

"We will make sure that you get a good one tonight, oui?" promised Florence, who had taken the same form as Stella.

"Thanks." said Tootie, stifling another yawn.

"Hey!" cried a child from across the hallway, "that crazy girl is talking to her back-pack again!"

The hallway erupted with laughter. Tootie smacked a hand to her forehead.

"I hate it when that happens," she muttered grumpily, "they think I'm nuts when they see me talking to you. Can you guys be something that I can actually talk to without looking insane?"

Stella poofed herself into a walkie-talkie.

"There! People talk to walkie-talkies all the time, and nobody gets suspicious of them!"

Tootie and Florence glanced at each other.

"Err.. No, try something else." said Tootie.

"Oh! I have it!" said Florence. In a flash, a pair of small goats appeared on either side of Tootie.

"Goats?!" said Tootie, incredulously.

"Er, no, kids." said Florence awkwardly. "Another mistake. Let me try again."

This time, Florence changed himself and Stella into a pair of school children in uniforms. Florence sported a blazer and a pair of shorts, and Stella wore a gingham dress and a straw hat.

"Thats… better." said Tootie, eyeing their odd outfits. Stella twirled her skirts and giggled.

"At least I don't look crazy anymore!" said Tootie.

"HEY! That crazy girl's talking to the weird new kids!" shouted another child from across the hall. The hallway once more erupted in laughter and Tootie slouched to class, scowling, while Stella and Florence followed at a trot.

* * *

The school day passed well enough. Despite Florence and Stella's odd outfits, nobody questioned their sudden appearance in Tootie's class room, and the teacher even called on them by name to answer questions. Tootie supposed it was their Fairy Magic, and she marvelled.

The day dragged on and on, as days often do when one is tired, but the school bell finally rang and freed the eager students from their learning prison.

Tootie made her way to her locker and retrieved her knapsack. Stella was running around the hall, arms outstretched, making aeroplane noises.

"This is fun! I like being a kid!" she cried gleefully, jogging in circles, "It's excellent for my calves!"

Stella was having so much fun playing aeroplane that she didn't notice Mr. Crocker stepping around the corner with a pile of papers to be graded. She smacked headlong into his legs and sent him toppling over, spilling his papers everywhere.

Stella stumbled backwards, dazed, her straw hat knocked to the floor.

"My papers!" shrieked Crocker, scrambling up and chasing after his drifting test sheets. When he'd gathered them all up, he rounded on Stella furiously.

"Knocking into a teacher and scattering his test papers earns you an F! And a detention! Come along missy!" he pulled out a stamp, stamped a large red F on Stella's forehead, then grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her away. Stella looked over her shoulder at Tootie and Florence, eyes wide and frightened.

"Oh no!" said Tootie, staring after her fairy-godmother, "She's gonna be stuck in there for hours! Mister Crocker gives really long detentions!"

Florence was looking troubled and glancing at his watch.

"Tootie, when was the last time Stella performed any magic?"

"This morning, I think. I've been too tired to wish for anything today."

"Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear oh dear oh dear." said Florence, shaking his head in dismay and staring at his watch. "This is very bad!"

"What's bad? It'll be okay, Mister Crocker can't find out she's a fairy, she won't do any magic!"

"But that is just the problem!" said Florence, agitatedly.

"What? Why?" replied Tootie, nonplussed.

"Listen carefully Tootie. All fairies can perform magic, but fairy godparents are extra magical because they grant wishes. A wish adds to the power of fairy magic, making a godparent's magic exceptionally potent. However, there is a catch. Because we are used to granting many wishes in a short time, our bodies are not built to hold a lot of magic over a long period of time. We have to expel the magic in order to function. If we can't expel the magic by granting wishes, it builds up inside us, we inflate, and… we explode."

"You WHAT?!" yelped Tootie in horror.

"It isn't fatal," said Florence, reassuringly, "we simply burst into fairy dust and must wait until another fairy can reform us by magic."

"Okay… said Tootie, slowly.

"But that in itself is the problem. The explosion causes a huge discharge of potent and highly concentrated magic. If I am correct, Stella won't be able to hold on for much longer, and if she explodes in detention-"

"- Mister Crocker will know she's a fairy!" finished Tootie, catching on to the true enormity of the situation. "We gotta get her out of there!"

"But how?" said Florence. "We can't wish her out. Monsieur Crocker would notice her disappearance and his magical scanners would certainly pick up the wish."

"Then we have to distract Mister Crocker long enough for us to get Stella out of there!" said Tootie, smacking a fist into her palm, "How much time do we have?"

"It usually depends on size," said Florence, "and Stella is rather small. I would say… Fifteen minutes."

"Then follow me!" cried Tootie.

Tootie walked down the hall and approached Mr. Crocker's class room. She stood outside and hesitated, Florence behind her. Then she opened the door and peered in. Several unhappy students sat at desks, pencils in hands, copying various sentences down on paper while Mr. Crocker sat at his desk, F-ing papers with his usual gusto.

Stella was sitting a few desks away from the door. She was looking uncomfortable and her hands were shaking slightly as she scribbled on her paper.

"Uh.. Um… e-excuse me." said Tootie timidly, taking a step inside.

"Hm? What is it?" said Mr. Crocker, glancing at Tootie in annoyance.

"I.. um… uh… Oww!" cried Tootie suddenly, clutching her arm, "I hurt my arm! Please take me to the nurse's office!"

"It's down the hall, take a left, then a right, then a flight of stairs. I'm busy." said Mr. Crocker, looking back at his un-F-ed papers.

Tootie closed the door and cursed quietly.

"Did it work?" said Florence.

"No." said Tootie, scowling.

"I'll try." said Florence. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Monsieur Crocker," Tootie heard him say, "The… the eur… ah zut! The err- The bathrooms! Yes! Are locked! And I need to use them! Can you please very kindly come and unlock them for me? I would be ever so grateful."

"I don't care about your bladder, new child I've never seen before! Go ask the office!" said Mr. Crocker, impatiently.

Florence backed out of the room looking consternated.

"We're gonna have to try something a bit more heavy-duty." said Tootie.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" whispered Florence, nervously.

"If it works, then yes!" said Tootie, a little unsure of herself. She was about to perform a great act of rule-breaking, a schoolyard taboo. She reached up, hesitated, and then grabbed the lever and pulled hard. The effect was instantaneous. A loud wailing filled the hallways as the fire alarm activated. Tootie and Florence rushed to Mr. Crocker's class room, where Mr. Crocker was standing up and waving his hands.

"Settle down children, settle down! A mere fire is no reason to get out of detention! The sprinklers will take care of it!" and as he finished his sentence, he pulled out an umbrella, popped it open, and positioned it over his ungraded papers as the sprinklers went off and doused the shrieking children in cold water.

Stella was looking quite uncomfortable by this time. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the table, having abandoned writing some time ago. Tootie could see it now, a slight ballooning of the features, puffy cheeks, a swollen belly, inflated calves and forearms.

"Arrgh!" cried Tootie, "How did that not work?!"

"We don't have much time!" cried Florence, "Look! It is happening to me, also!"

Tootie saw with horror that Florence was right. He was beginning to swell, his usual lanky appearance filling out like rising dough.

Tootie paced in circles, fretting. What to do, what to do? Crocker was implacable, and if they tried any magic, he'd be on their tail like… wait!

"Florence!" said Tootie, turning to her fairy godfather, "I wish I was dressed up like a fairy!"

"But Tootie-"

"Do it!"

Florence raised his wand and it glowed. In a puff of smoke, Tootie was dressed in a sparkly pink tutu and pointed slippers. A pair of wings were slung over her back and a little silver tiara was set upon her head. Florence deflated instantly, with a slightly flatulent hiss, like a balloon being let out.

There was a commotion from inside Mr. Crocker's classroom, and a yelp of "FAIRIES!"

"Be ready!" said Tootie to Florence, and she took off running. She had, at her hip, a pouch full of sequins and flower petals, which she dug her fist into and sprinkled over her shoulder. She could hear Mr. Crocker's footsteps coming closer, and his crazed laughter. She skipped around a corner and kept running.

"I've got you, Fairy!" shouted Mr. Crocker. Tootie heard a swoosh! and felt a net close over her. She struggled against the netting, and as it was fairly cheaply made, she was able to rip through it.

She turned to see Mr. Crocker, staring in shock, holding a butterfly net in his hands.

"You're not a Fairy!" he said, stupidly.

"No, I'm a kid! Geez! What's your problem?!" she cried, folding her arms.

"But- But my magic detector! It went off! There are Fairies here!" he spluttered.

"You're crazy!" shouted Tootie.

"No!" yelled Crocker, his eye twitching, "There are! They're real! There really are FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

Tootie took a step back as Crocker spasmed. When he had finished, he pointed at the door.

"OUT!" he shouted, a vein throbbing in his temple, "It's the end of the day! Go home!"

Tootie didn't need telling twice. She dashed down the corridors, past a child who started to say "Hey! That crazy girl is dressed as-" but she ignored him. She tore out of the front doors and onto the front lawn. Panting, she turned around anxiously to look back at the elementary school. Was Stella okay? Did Florence succeed in getting her out alright?

In answer to her unspoken question, a blue mole popped out of the turf beside her.

"I did it! We are saved! Good thinking, Tootie!" Florence said, joyfully. He crawled out of his tunnel carrying a jar full of orange confetti. On closer inspection, the confetti had a face.

"Stella!" cried Tootie.

"W… wazzup?" Stella mumbled, dazedly.

Florence waved his wand and both fairy godparents changed into the forms they occupied in Tootie's house, a pair of pet mice. Tootie scooped them up and hugged them.

"We're okay! We're okay!" she cheered.

"Crocker isn't." said Florence, chuckling. "I think he may have, well, what is it? Blown a fuse?"

"Nah, that was me!" said Stella. She glanced at Tootie's outfit. "What's with the tutu?"

Tootie laughed. Florence laughed. Stella laughed, although perhaps she didn't quite know what she was laughing at. They all laughed, relieved at having dodged such a close call. Then, seeing as they were all rather tired and ready to forget the whole fiasco, they made for home.

**Endings, never my strong suit. Hoping to write another episode soon. Thanks again! You're buddy- Twiddlesticks!**


	9. WishBone: A Dodgy Doggy Disaster- Part 1

**Hi guys! This special episode is a two-parter, and a dramatic one at that! A bit darker than usual, although it lightens up a bit in the second part. Hope you enjoy the first instalment, without further ado, here it is!**

**"A new girl moves into Tootie's neighbourhood, but there's something odd about her and her dog..."**

The day started out bright and sunny, the kind of day that promised great things; walks in the park, trips to the swimming pool, patrolling ice cream trucks, perfect weather. No one, not even the most pessimistic pessimist would suspect that that day would begin a chain of events that would cause a disaster of epic proportions.

Tootie certainly saw nothing but good things for this day, which began with the arrival of a moving van.

"Guys, look!" said Tootie, pointing down the street at the truck with 'Mo's Moving Motors' emblazoned on the side. She was walking down the street with her godparents, who flapped along beside her in the form of butterflies.

"A moving van!" said Florence, "Let's go see who will be joining the neighbourhood!"

"Maybe it'll be a kid like you!" said Stella, happily.

The group approached the moving van, and Stella poofed up a bush to conceal them. There is a certain amount of awkwardness when viewing a moving van. You don't walk right up and look at it boldly; You hide, and judge what kind of people are moving in from a distance.

"There's a sofa, looks a bit worn," said Florence, "and a chest of drawers, nothing particularly special…"

"And there's a credenza!" said Stella, cheerfully, pointing.

Tootie and Florence looked at her, shocked.

Stella stared back at them. "The cupboardy thingy with the wood and the drawers…?" said Stella, slowly.

Tootie shrugged, turning back to look at the items being carried out of the van.

"Ooh! Look! A kid-sized bed with flowers on it! Maybe a girl my age is moving in?" cried Tootie excitedly.

It turned out, there was. The family arrived shortly in a battered green Volkswagen. The two parents got out followed by a girl who looked about Tootie's age.

She had long brown hair that covered one of her brown eyes and she wore a blue T-shirt. She looked around, taking in her surroundings, then she called into the car. A dog bounded out after her.

Tootie did a double take. It was the largest dog she'd ever seen. It was so big, its face levelled with the girl's. It was also bright blue in colour, and resembled a Labrador Retriever, although it had a long tail with an oddly shaped tuft of rigidly spiky fur on the end.

The girl patted the Retriever on the head affectionately and gave it a hug, before disappearing into the house.

Tootie decided to go home at that point. She was very excited to have a new kid on the block. Maybe they'd be friends, friends that even Vicky couldn't pry apart. A best friend sounded like a lot of fun.

The next day, Tootie went to visit the new girl. She baked a batch of cookies, put them in a tin and made her way to the house she'd spied upon the day before.

It was a house like any other on the block, with a cement path leading up to it, a slanted roof and two large front windows. Tootie approached the door and rang the bell. A woman came to the door.

"Hello there, young lady."

"Hello!" said Tootie, "My name is Tootie Tremmorten and I'd like to welcome you on behalf of the neighbourhood! I brought some cookies!"

"Oh! Isn't that sweet of you!" gushed the woman, "My name is Delia Kells. I have a daughter your age- I know she'd just love to make a new friend! Won't you come in and meet her?"

This was exactly what Tootie had hoped.

"Sure! I mean, yes Ma'am!" said Tootie, happily. Stella and Florence, who had accompanied her as barrettes, winked down at her from her hair and grinned.

Tootie was lead inside the house by Mrs. Kells, who apologized for the mess. There were packing boxes everywhere, although the house seemed to be filling up quickly with unpacked items. A kitchen table was already in place, and so were a few picture frames of the family and a hall mirror.

Mrs. Kells lead Tootie to the second floor, where she knocked on a door with a large, brightly coloured V hanging on it.

"Valeria! There's a visitor to see you! A girl from the neighbourhood!"

The door opened and the girl from the day before stood there, smiling.

"Hi!" she said, "I'm Valeria! What's your name?"

"My name's Tootie!" replied Tootie, smiling back. Valeria seemed nice. "Want a cookie?"

"Sure!" said Valeria. She let Tootie step into her room as Mrs. Kells left. "It's really nice of you to come here… I mean, I thought I was gonna have to go out and make friends on my own and stuff… You know, be the new girl. I'm not so good at that."

Tootie spotted the huge blue dog curled up in a corner, resting.

"Well, I'm not great at making friends either." said Tootie, "But maybe we can be friends? You know, if you want."

"Cool!" said Valeria, grinning. "What do you like? You know, I mean, I might as well ask, if we're gonna be friends."

"I like princesses!" said Tootie, "And dolls. And Chip Skylark!"

"Cool! Me too!" said Valeria, excitedly, "I have a bunch of Picnic-Party-Princess dolls, but they're all packed up. Here, I might as well start unpacking."

She walked over to a box and opened it. She looked over her shoulder at her dog. "Wishbone, come and meet my new friend!"

The dog raised its head, regarded Tootie with odd, glittering eyes, and then approached, sniffing. All of the sudden, the dog began to growl, hackles raised, ears flattened. Valeria had frozen.

Tootie stared at the dog, fear suddenly rising in her stomach.

"N-nice doggy! Good doggy! It's okay! I'm not bad!"

"What is it Wishbone," said Valeria in an odd, low voice, "Is she..?"

The dog barked, an eerie sound that didn't sound quite like a dog.

"Yarp! Yarp!"

Valeria nodded, as if the dog had spoken to her. She turned around and trained her eyes on Tootie, her expression suddenly robbed of the warmth it had shown earlier.

"You said you don't make friends easily." she said, her voice still strange and low. "Are you a sad girl, Tootie?"

These words sent a shiver down Tootie's spine. They were unexpected. She had no idea what had happened to make the dog dislike her, or Valeria, for that matter. A moment ago they'd been getting on great.

"I'm not sad."

"No… Not any more…" Valeria said, slowly. She looked at Tootie, scrutinizing her with her deep brown eyes.

"I don't think we can be friends." she said, suddenly.

"W-what?" stammered Tootie, taking an involuntary step back.

"I think you should leave." said Valeria, stepping forwards. Tootie was speechless. She dropped her tin of cookies and fled the house.

* * *

"What happened!" said Tootie, in a choked voice, "One minute we were gonna be best friends, next minute she was telling me to buzz off!"

"I… I don't know…" said Florence, looking shaken. They were sitting on the front steps of Tootie's house. Stella and Florence were mice.

"Maybe she's allergic to your hair shampoo, and the dog is a smelling-hair dog who warns her when the shampoo is near!" piped up Stella, "Try changing your shampoo to something all-natural. A girl in high school didn't like me because I used Maple-Madness hair shampoo and she was allergic to maple. Or maybe she just didn't like the smell of maple, which is crazy, because maple is super good! But wait… it might have also been because I chewed all the pencils I borrowed from her-"

Tootie cut off her godmother with a loud sigh.

"Guess I won't be making a best friend then."

"You don't need a best friend." said Stella. "You've got us!"

"While I do think a human best friend would be a good idea," said Florence, shooting Stella a reprimanding look, "I agree with Stella. We both love you very much, and we hate to see you suffer. Forget all about that girl, we'll play some games with you!"

Tootie smiled and sniffed. "You're right Florence… You guys are my best friends, and I love you too!" Tootie hugged the fairies tightly, who changed, just for a moment, back to their regular forms to hug their godchild in return.

* * *

Tootie thought that that would be the last she saw of Valeria Kells and her scary dog, but she was wrong. Her parents insisted she go back and try to be friends with Valeria again.

"We want you to have a best friend," said Nicky, her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "and you said yourself that she likes all the same things you do. She's probably just a bit shy, please try again. For your father and me, but also for yourself."

Tootie went to Valeria's house again, where she had a very uncomfortable tea party with the girl. Wishbone prowled around them, growling, and Valeria scowled at Tootie the whole time. The only reason nothing bad happened seemed to be that Mrs. Kells was in the adjoining room, and kept checking in on them. Whenever Delia entered, Valeria would smile sweetly and offer Tootie another cup of tea, while Wishbone would wag its tail and pant pleasantly.

Whenever Tootie saw Valeria on the street, the girl would shoot her a vicious look, and the dog would bark. Tootie was becoming seriously afraid of Wishbone. It had started to chase her, slowly at first, and then faster on every subsequent meeting. She ended up frazzled everyday, twigs stuck in her hair, glasses askew from the chases. The neighbourhood kids laughed, it was very entertaining, like a cartoon.

Tootie finally decided that there was something seriously wrong about the dog, that it wasn't normal. Her suspicions were confirmed one day, when things got serious. She was walking innocently along with Stella and Florence, who were disguised as cats. Wishbone came out of nowhere, bounding around a corner and startling Tootie half to death. She watched in horror as it leapt at Florence and seized him around the middle, then began shaking him back and forth, growling loudly.

Florence let out a loud screech and puffed up, clawing at the dog's face. The dog charged with him towards a fire-hydrant, which seemed to leap closer as the dog ran, as if by magic. The dog smashed Florence into the hydrant, and he yowled in pain. He was, however, able to free himself with a well-placed scratch to the eyes, and he shot like a streak of blue lightning behind Stella, mewling piteously. Tootie picked up Stella and Florence and ran pell-mell up the street as Wishbone recovered, not stopping until she reached her house and locked herself inside.

"That dog sure likes you, twerp!" laughed Vicky from the couch. Vicky had noticed the dog's baleful behaviour and welcomed it wholeheartedly. Tootie had even spotted her patting the dog on the street corner while she walked Doidle. Wishbone had wagged its tail and panted happily, but Doidle had stayed behind Vicky, peering at Wishbone with frightened eyes and flattened ears.

Tootie went to her room and deposited her godparents on her bed. Florence changed back into a human with a moan of pain.

"Florence!" cried Tootie.

Florence poofed away his striped shirt and felt gingerly at his sides. Deep tooth marks were visible. They appeared to be healing quickly, as well as the bruises on his head, but as Florence pulled his hand away, Tootie could swear she saw a red stain on his glove.

Stella approached cautiously and poked Florence with her wand. The marks disappeared instantly. Then she hugged him tightly.

"That big mean doggy isn't EVER gonna do that again!" she snarled.

"That's it." said Tootie, "there is something very wrong with that dog. Did you see how that fire-hydrant jumped towards it when it ran? It moved it by magic!"

"Yes," said Florence, who was awkwardly trying to remove Stella's clasping arms, "I felt that. There was some kind of a magical disturbance…"

"It's a fairy! I'll bet anything! A really mean fairy!" said Tootie vehemently, balling her fists.

"No…" said Florence, "That magic didn't feel like fairy magic…"

"Well what else could it be?" said Stella, who had finally released Florence.

"I don't know…" replied Florence.

* * *

For the next few days, Tootie stayed mostly in doors. When she was in school, Stella and Florence stayed home in case Wishbone was prowling around. Unfortunately, they couldn't hide from the enemy already within their home.

"Twerp!" shouted Vicky, from downstairs. "Your friend is here to see you!"

Tootie was in her room, playing princess with Stella and Florence. The fairies poofed away the dresses, the palace and Tootie's pony SugarCube. They accompanied her downstairs, curiously, and froze in horror when they saw Valeria and Wishbone framed in the doorway.

"I'll leave you three alone." said Vicky in a malevolently sweet voice, as she slipped away into the other room.

"Valeria." said Tootie, quietly.

"Hi Tootie." said Valeria, stepping inside. "We've decided it's high time we set things in motion. I didn't expect to find so many so quickly, but I guess it was just good luck."

"W-what are you talking about?" said Tootie, backing away as Wishbone prowled forwards.

"You have fairy godparents." uttered Valeria.

"W-w-well so do you!" said Tootie, pointing frantically at Wishbone, "th-that dog's magic! I know it is!"

The dog let out a deep growl and then barked. "Yarp! Yarp Yarp Yarp!"

"Don't insult Wishbone." said Valeria, coldly, "Or me. I'd never associate with fairies. As for Wishbone…"

The dog snapped its teeth.

"Why are you doing this?!" cried Tootie desperately, clutching her magical mice to her chest, "What did I do to you?!"

"You? To me? Nothing." said Valeria. "But those fairies you're holding, they're a different story."

"We don't know you!" squeaked Stella, surprising Tootie and Florence, "We've never seen you before in our lives!"

"It isn't specifically you." said Valeria, closing the door behind her and pacing. "It's all fairies. You see, one night, when I was six years old, Wishbone came to me. Cold, starving, wet, I took her into my home and nursed her back to health. It was a week before she would talk."

"Talk?!"

"Yes. Wishbone is a magic dog. A 'fairy' dog, but she doesn't associate with those things. It was the fairies that wronged her. She used to be owned by a pair of fairy godparents. They were a big happy family, until one day they had a baby. They neglected Wishbone, and when she tried to beg them for attention, they claimed that she tried to hurt their baby. They abandoned her, and the other fairies took her to the pound. She escaped, though, but they chased her. They wanted to hurt her. They caught her and tore off her wings, leaving her crippled. All she did was try to survive."

Tootie stared disbelievingly at the girl.

"You're monologuing!" she said. "Now I KNOW you're evil!"

"You're surprised." said Valeria, softly, ignoring Tootie's comment. "You didn't think your sweet, sugar-coated fairy godparents could ever be capable of such things. But they're all the same. They think they're more important than anyone, and anything else in the universe. They only take godchildren because their wishes feed their magical power. They're using you, Tootie."

"NO!" Tootie suddenly found she had the courage to step forwards, "No they're not! Fairies aren't like that! Stella and Florence are my best friends! You're the one who's being used!"

"Very well." said Valeria. "G'wan Wishbone, sick her."

Wishbone leapt forwards with inhuman speed. She crashed into Tootie and pinned her to the ground. Tootie struggled against the dog.

"Help!" she shouted. "Stella! Florence!"

There was a loud poof! of magic, and Stella erupted into a livid orange sabre-toothed tiger. She leapt at wishbone, who disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room with a wag of her tail.

"Where are ya!" cried Stella, turning in circles, disoriented by the dog's sudden escape, "I'll cut'cha ta ribbons! Grrr!"

"I'll do the honours, Wishbone." said Valeria. "We've decided that fairies need a taste of their own medicine." She pulled a small item from her pocket and tossed it at Stella. It opened into a large net as it decended.

"STELLA!" shouted Florence, who'd changed back into his regular form, and tackled Stella out of the way. He was just strong enough to knock the sabre-tooth out of the way, but the net closed over him, trapping him instead.

"It is butterfly netting!" cried Florence, struggling as the net contracted, immobilizing him, "Run!"

"Don't struggle, it only gets tighter." said Valeria, walking towards Florence, "Be good, now, you won't be alone. We've got some other fairies for you to play with. Make us some magic, and we'll be nice to you."

"Get the other one!" shouted Valeria, and Wishbone leapt towards Stella.

"I wish we were someplace safe!" shouted Tootie suddenly, and before Valeria or the fairy dog could reach them, Stella and Tootie disappeared.

**Dun Dun DUUUUN! Two parters always have cliffhangers. What'll happen next? Something a few of you have been waiting for for a while. Stay tuned! -Twiddlesticks**


	10. WishBone: A Dodgy Doggy Disaster- Part 2

**Dunununahh! Part two of this two-part adventure! What will happen? I know! This chapter is much more comedy oriented, although it does have some (hopefully) good action scenes. Enjoy the funnies and the smashies!**

**"Tootie sets out to try and rescue her fairy godfather, and finds out an unexpected secret along the way!"**

Tootie and Stella reappeared in a Cake'n'Bacon, and Stella quickly became a plastic food tray. Tootie picked her up and glared at her.

"A Cake'n'Bacon?!"

"You said a safe place! Fast food restaurants are the safest places ever!" cried Stella, "They have bathrooms and waitresses who call you 'sugah' and delicious, delicious food… Ahh…Home sweet home…" she gave a contented smile and sighed.

Tootie rolled her eyes in exasperation at her godmother.

"Okay, we can't go back home. We have to find somewhere to hide!"

"We're already hiding! Here!" said Stella.

"Somewhere we can make a plan." said Tootie, testily.

"I still don't see why this isn't a good place."

"Rgh! You're not helping, Stella!" cried Tootie angrily. Stella's face fell.

"Sorry… without Florence, it's hard to focus… He's the smart one, y'know."

"I know." sighed Tootie. "Let's go to Timmy's place!"

"Now who's having trouble focusing?" said Stella.

"He'll be able to help us!" said Tootie, slightly annoyed, "He knows all sorts of things!"

"Does he know about fairies, evil magic dogs and their evil butterfly-net-toting owners?" asked Stella.

"Let's just go." said Tootie.

They exited the Cake'n'Bacon and headed down the side streets.

"I wish we were in disguise." said Tootie.

Stella raised her wand. At once, the two of them were wearing novelty glasses complete with big noses, moustaches and thick eyebrows.

"Is this all you can think of?" said Tootie, glaring at her fairy godmother.

"Who are you?!" yelped Stella, "I mean, meow!"

She'd changed herself into a cat, still sporting her 'disguise'.

Tootie raised her glasses and an eyebrow at Stella, who looked surprised, then smiled sheepishly and changed back into her fairy form. They walked along for a while, running from time to time in open areas. It was in one of these areas that Tootie smacked into someone running in the opposite direction.

"Ouch!"

"Timmy!"

It was indeed Timmy. He was looking agitated and he was holding a green tennis ball tightly in his hands.

"I was looking for you!" cried Tootie, happily helping him to his feet.

"I don't have time for you, Tootie!" said Timmy, pulling away from her, "I'm looking for- I've lost- Never mind!"

"What? You lost something?" asked Tootie. She was always ready to help Timmy.

"It's none of your business! Leave me alone!"

"Tootie, he's not being very helpful." said Stella, who'd landed next to Tootie and was picking up her goddaughter's disguise glasses, which had fallen to the ground when she'd bumped into Timmy.

Timmy's eyes suddenly landed on Stella's exposed back as she bent over to pick up the glasses.

"Hey! Are those wings?"

"Huh?" said Stella, quickly standing upright and hunching her shoulders, "No! They're- uhh- a skin disease!"

"Yes!" said Tootie, alarmed that Timmy had noticed.

Stella poofed away her wings and crown, but Timmy was staring at her as if seeing her clearly for the first time.

"You're that lady… the one who took Tootie to the Parent-Child picnic!"

"No I'm not!"

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" said Timmy, taking a step back, "No way! You're a fairy godparent!"

Stella went ghastly white, then she closed her eyes and cringed. Nothing happened.

"Hey. How come Da Rules aren't swallowing me up into oblivion?" she said, opening her eyes.

"Because," said Timmy, ushering them into an alley way and holding up his green tennis ball, "I have fairies too!"

The tennis ball sat there, motionless for a moment, then changed into a fairy with a large puff of smoke emblazoned with 'Slow On The Uptake!'.

"Tada!" sang the fairy, grinning hugely. Tootie stared in awe. Timmy had fairy godparents?! How could she not have noticed? She thought she'd been the only one. It seemed impossible… But it was a fairy, no doubt about it. He was a skinny, wimpy looking fairy with floppy green hair and bright, foolish green eyes. He was dressed like a business man on a casual friday, with a collared white shirt and a flat-bottomed black tie.

"I'm Cosmo!" said the fairy, gleefully.

"Yeah… this is Cosmo." said Timmy, with a roll of his eyes.

Stella tossed away her disguise glasses and poofed her wings and crown back. "Oh yeah! I knew that. I knew he had fairies. Yep. Totally knew."

Tootie raised an eyebrow. "Don't I know you?"

Cosmo blinked at her, then rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh… Noooo…"

"I'm Stella." said Stella, holding out a hand to Timmy and a hand to Cosmo. They both shook, although Cosmo did so a little too hard and flipped Stella over his back.

"Ooffah." she said.

"So you have a fairy? That… actually makes a lot of sense." said Timmy. "Having to live with Vicky and all."

"Actually, I have two fairies," said Tootie. She suddenly felt relieved. If Timmy had fairy godparents, then she could tell him all about her problem without having to cover any of it up. "But one of them was kidnapped! You've gotta help me, Timmy!"

Timmy looked shocked.

"Kidnapped? Then… There's something fishy going on!"

"What do you mean? You know?" said Tootie.

"My Fairy Godmother and Godbrother disappeared." said Timmy, "They were out on a walk, but they didn't come back!"

"That's terrible!" cried Tootie, "If what happened is what I think happened, we're in big trouble!"

"What do you think happened?" said Timmy, urgently.

"A new girl just moved onto our block. Her name is Valeria. At first, I thought she was normal, and I tried to be her friend, but then her dog, this big blue dog called Wishbone, it started growling at me, and then-"

"Wait! Did you say Wishbone?!" said a high-pitched, terrified voice. Cosmo had zoomed up to Tootie, his face a mask of terror. "Wishbone, the evil fairy-dog who's tried to kill millions of fairy godparents? Wishbone, the evil fairy-dog who almost ate a fairy baby once?! WISHBONE, THE EVIL FAIRY DOG WHO… Who… nope, that's it, there's nothing worse than that. Wait! Yes there is! Wishbone, the evil fairy-dog who tried to shut down Willy Winkle's Wonderful Weenie Factory?! THAT SAME WISHBONE?!"

Tootie stared into Cosmo's huge green eyes.

"Uh… maybe?"

"MAYBE ALWAYS MEANS NO! At least it does when I ask for another monkey and Wanda says it, SO YAY! No evil fairy-dog!" Cosmo spun away, completely reassured.

Tootie blinked. "Wanda?"

"My fairy godmother." said Timmy, looking grim. "What did the dog do?"

"She pounced on me, and Stella tried to rescue me, but Valeria threw a mechanical butterfly net at her, and my other fairy, Florence, pushed her out of the way and got caught instead." Tootie shuddered at the memory. "She said… Valeria said… there were other fairies. Other ones for Florence to play with. She said she wanted their magic."

Timmy paced back and forth.

"Okay. This is bad."

"No- It'll be okay! She said MAYBE, and MAYBE always means-"

"Shut up Cosmo! This time, maybe means yes!"

"Wh-what? Th-then- W-wanda and Poof-"

"They're in trouble." said Timmy. "I've already wished up a fairy detector and I can't find Wanda or Poof anywhere."

At that point, Cosmo decided to burst into tears. Stella flew forwards and attempted to comfort her fellow godparent.

"There there, don't cry, I lost my best friend too…" said Stella, consolingly.

"Wanda's not JUST my best friend!" wailed Cosmo, sobbing uncontrollably into Stella's shoulder, "She's my WIFE!"

"Uh oh." said Stella. "There's only one cure for sads like this. Ice cream!"

Stella poofed up a large tub of neapolitan flavoured "Inconsolable Irene's Incredible Ice cream". As soon as Cosmo saw it, he dived into it and made quite a mess. He'd stopped crying however, and Stella dusted off her hands feeling satisfied.

"Alright, we need to find our fairies, and I bet they'll be somewhere in this Valeria kid's house." said Timmy.

"Are you sure you wanna go there?" said Tootie, "She might capture Cosmo and Stella!"

"Well, between you and me, I like Cosmo and all, but…" Timmy leaned a little closer to Tootie, "he's… kind of a moron. Even if he does get captured, he'll probably cause less trouble than if he was with us. At least we have your godmother."

Tootie glanced at Stella, who'd joined in noisily eating ice-cream.

"Yeah… right…"

"And," said Timmy, "We've got someone to rival Wishbone."

Timmy took from his pocket a small golden whistle and blew. No sound came out, but a few moments later, a garbage truck drove up to their alleyway and the back hatch opened. A large, yellow, floppy-eared dog bounded out and raced over to Timmy. It leapt upon him and licked his face lovingly.

"Hi guys!" it said, "I was just taking a trip to the dump. I like garbage."

"You smell like it." said Timmy, pushing the dog away with a slight smile. "I wish Sparky was clean!"

Cosmo raised his wand, still wolfing down ice-cream. The dog was instantly clean and smelling vaguely of lemon.

"Ew." said Sparky, "Lemony fresh. Hey, who's she?"

He referred to Tootie, pointing with a single yellow paw.

"That's Tootie… my uh-"

"Future wife!" squealed Tootie.

"FRIEND. She's my friend." said Timmy, quickly.

"Hi Tootie. I'm Sparky." said Sparky, "I like Timmy's friends!"

Sparky leapt upon Tootie and licked her face as he had Timmy's. She giggled and pushed him away.

"You're a friendly fairy-dog!" she said, happily, wiping his saliva off of her glasses, "Woulda been nice to meet you first, instead of Wishbone…"

"Wishbone?!" cried Sparky, "Wishbone, the evil fairy-dog who tried to shut down Willy Winkle's-"

"Yes, that Wishbone!" said Timmy and Tootie, rather exasperatedly.

"We've gotta stop her!" said Sparky.

"And how!" said Timmy, "But we have to find her first."

"Oh, I'll find her." said Sparky simply, "I won first prize in crook-tracking at an annual sniffing contest in Siberia."

"Neat! Lead the way, Sparky!" said Timmy.

"C'mon Stella!" said Tootie quickly, "And get rid of that ice-cream!"

Stella poofed away the ice-cream, much to her disappointment and Cosmo's, and the two fairies quickly followed their god-children.

* * *

The foursome trooped along behind their snuffling canine friend, down streets, up boulevards and around fire hydrants. When they finally reached a house on Tootie's street, Sparky stiffened up and pointed straight at the front door.

"Warf! Warf Warf!" he barked. "They're in there, alright! Want me to bust in?"

"No," said Timmy, urgently, "We have to sneak in. Cosmo, it's time for operation get-back-the-fairies! You know the drill!"

"I do?" said Cosmo.

"Yes! Remember? In case this ever happened? Procedure 234?"

"Oooh! Right!" said Cosmo. There was a flash. All of them were suddenly dressed in hula skirts and leis.

"No Cosmo," snarled Timmy, tossing his lei to the ground, "That's procedure 243, in case of a sudden beach party!"

"Oh! Right! Ahah!" said Cosmo, awkwardly removing a hat piled high with fruit from his head. He waved his wand again, and the group's hula gear was replaced with black ninja suits. Stella went to catch the discarded fruit-hat, presumable to eat its contents, but it disappeared. She made a disappointed "Aww."

"Okay," said Timmy, "lets go!"

He tiptoed up to the house, then checked the window.

"There's a burglar alarm." he said. "Cosmo- wait, no, never mind. I don't want you near any alarms."

Cosmo sagged a little in disappointment.

"I'll do it!" said Sparky, "I know a lot about alarms. I used to belong to a guy in Tuscany who worked in home security. I didn't like Tuscany, too much pasta."

Sparky approached the burglar alarm and made a few adjustments.

"Go on in!" he said, giving them a thumbs-up, which he managed to do quite effectively despite the handicap of having paws. Timmy threw open the window and did a flip through it. Tootie followed, in the same graceful manner. Cosmo attempted to copy them, and smashed into the top of the window.

"Ssshh!" whispered Tootie and Timmy. Cosmo swayed a little and then floated through the window, dazed, followed by Stella who was doing her best to stifle her giggles.

"You stay outside and guard the house, okay Sparky?" said Timmy, leaning out of the window to speak to his dog.

"Yessir!" said Sparky, saluting.

Timmy, Tootie, Cosmo and Stella tiptoed through the house, backs against the walls. Delia and her husband seemed to be out. The coast was clear.

"Where do you think she's hiding?" whispered Tootie.

"The basement," said Timmy, "Nine times outta ten it's the basement."

They trooped towards the basement and carefully made their way down the stairs. The basement was full of boxes. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Huh. I guess they're not down here…" said Tootie.

"Search everywhere," said Timmy, "we've gotta be sure."

They searched for a while but found nothing but unpacked household items, old pictures and chew toys (most likely for Wishbone. Tootie noted that they all had wings).

"It's useless. There's nothing down here." said Timmy, tossing away a book labeled "Mechanics for Dummies".

"Maybe we should ask the glowy light in the dog house." said Cosmo. Timmy, Tootie and Stella turned around to look at him. He was pointing out a small, high window which looked out into the back yard. A solitary blue wooden doghouse sat on the weedy back lawn, issuing a glowing blue light from its depths.

"Great job, Cosmo!" said Timmy. "I wish we were in the back yard! …Of this house!"

Cosmo, looking enormously proud, waved his wand and they appeared in Valeria's backyard. They crept towards the doghouse and peered inside.

"Whoa…" breathed Tootie. A set of dark metal steps led downwards into the dog house, and a flickering glow emanated from the bottom.

"Ladies first." said Timmy, looking apprehensively into the depths.

Stella zoomed without hesitation past the group and down the stairs. The other three glanced at each other, then followed.

The stairs descended for quite some time, until they opened up into a gloomy, low ceilinged room. The glow they'd seen before seemed to be coming from a pair of large electrodes inside glass domes. Leading from those were cables, which connected to a series of glass and mesh cages, which contained…

"The fairies!" whispered Timmy loudly, pointing. The nearest fairy looked up. He was a muscular specimen with a thick black pony-tail and a pointed beard. He blinked in surprise. Timmy put a finger to his lips and tiptoed forwards. The others followed. Suddenly, Cosmo let out a cry.

"WAN-" he was quickly silenced by Timmy, who glared at him.

"Wanda!" he squeaked in barely a whisper. He zoomed forwards and pushed his face up against a nearby cage. Tootie peered into it. It contained a female fairy with bright pink hair which had been styled into an enormous pin curl on her forehead. She watched the fairy look up in alarm, and then press her hands to her side of the glass.

"Cosmo!" she said, her voice muffled by her container.

"Wanda!" whispered Cosmo, "I'm here to save you! Where's Poof?"

"I've hidden him." said Wanda. She turned her head slightly, and tucked back an errant strand of hair to reveal an earring. Her earrings did not match. One was yellow, but the one she was showing to Cosmo was purple. It opened a large pair of eyes.

"Poof poof!" it cried in a tiny voice, barely audible from behind the glass and above the humming of the electrodes.

"Daddy's here, Poof, daddy's here." said Wanda consolingly. "Timmy too." she smiled at Timmy, who'd come to see her as well.

Meanwhile, Stella had zoomed around, searching the cages. She passed the muscular fairy, a blond haired fairy who was curled up in a corner, a red haired fairy with a harmonica, and then she finally came upon the magical being she sought.

"Flo!" she said, smooshing her face against his container.

"Stella!" cried Florence, "Tootie!"

"We're gonna getchya out, Flo!" said Stella, her voice cracking a little.

"Okay, guys, search around for anything that might help us." said Timmy. Tootie immediately set to looking. So did Stella and Cosmo.

After a few moments, Stella felt Cosmo's finger tapping her shoulder.

"Hey! Hey lady! Lookit this!"

Stella turned around and saw Cosmo pointing gleefully to a large red button set into a metal panel in the wall.

"Let's press it!" he whispered. "I'm getting a good vibe about pressing it!"

"I dunno…" said Stella, looking at the button and tapping her chin, "That sounds like the kinda thing that Flo'd say was a bad idea…"

"Wanda would say that too." said Cosmo, "But I know it'll haunt me forever if I don't press it!"

Stella took a moment's deliberation and then shrugged.

"Sounds about right. Let's do it!"

Both fairies smacked their hands down on the button. It went about as well as you'd imagine. A loud klaxon went off and the room was suddenly bathed in red in light.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" yelled Timmy. Both guilty fairies were about to respond when a pair of mechanical arms came out of the walls and grabbed them. Electricity shot up the arms and both fairies were briefly illuminated from the inside out. A screw was visible protruding from Cosmo's skull, a marble lodged in Stella's ribcage, then, the electricity stopped and both fairies collapsed, smoking.

"Cosmo!"

"Stella!"

"Silence!"

The arms retracted into the walls, dragging the unconscious fairies with them, as Valeria and Wishbone stepped out of a door at the back of the room.

"Hm. You made it into our secret base. Impressive." said Valeria, arms crossed.

"Um, it was pretty obvious." said Timmy, glaring at her. "Even Cosmo pointed it out."

"Cosmo…" said Valeria, ignoring Timmy's cheek, "I'll have to put his name on his cage. The others have refused to tell me their names."

"What are you doing to the fairies?!" cried Tootie.

"Oh, nothing much. We're just slowly sapping them of their magic."

"What?!"

"Wishbone is very weak, but with all these fairies and their magic, she will grow strong and she'll be able to bite back." Valeria smiled, "Then, she'll have her revenge. She'll never be neglected or hurt again."

"Wait!" said Tootie, "What about Jorgen? The head of the fairies! He'll find out what you're doing, he'll stop you-"

"Oh, we have nothing to fear from him." said Valeria dismissively. "Jorgen monitors the magic expended by fairy godparents. Any time he senses an anomaly in the flow, he comes running. But my machines sap the fairies in such a way that it seems like they're just granting wishes, as usual. Nobody can stop Wishbone from getting what is rightfully hers."

"Look, Valeria, or whatever your name is," said Timmy, scowling, "That dog is a menace! It's tried to kill millions of fairies, it tried to eat a fairy baby-"

"Yarp! Yarp!" barked Wishbone, "Grrrrrr…"

"That's what they'd like you to think." said Valeria, "You've been taken in. It's no surprise, if the one you called Cosmo is yours."

"Where did you take him?!" snarled Timmy.

"Oh, he's being hooked up. So is the girl. Stella, wasn't it?"

A panel opened up at the back of the room and two glass domes emerged, containing Cosmo and Stella, both hooked up with wires. The fairies stirred groggily, emitting groans.

"I think we have enough fairies." said Valeria. "Start the full draining process."

Wishbone slammed her tail against a button. A loud humming filled the room. The electrodes began to spark. Cosmo and Stella twitched, electricity emitting from their bodies in little snaps, like static. The other fairies seemed to be affected too.

"Stop it!" shouted Wanda, "Stop it, you evil, evil girl!"

Timmy leapt at Valeria, but Wishbone got there first. She pinned him down and snarled into his face. Tootie ran forwards, fists clenched.

"Don't you touch Timmy!" she smashed a fist into Wishbone's jaw. This produced nothing but pain in her fingers, although Wishbone had now trained her eyes on Tootie.

Tootie steadied herself and struck a fighting pose. She was ready to defend Timmy and her fairies, but a sudden pain in her shoulder told her she was being attacked from behind.

"No!" said Valeria, "You'll answer to me! We must not fail!"

Tootie squared off against Valeria. The two girls tackled each other, kicking and punching with equal fury. Meanwhile, Timmy struggled against Wishbone. Tootie fought with all the power she could muster, but Valeria seemed to match her strength. A sudden yell from Timmy made Tootie look around. Wishbone had seized Timmy's head in her jaws and was shaking him back and forth as she had Florence.

"TIMMY!" cried Tootie, but her momentary lapse in concentration left her open to Valeria's attack, and Tootie was pushed into the ground, immobilized by Valeria's efforts. The fairies in the glass cases were jerking and twitching now, violent spasms shaking their bodies. Tootie could just see Wanda out of the corner of her eyes; She was hugging her child to her chest, trying to protect him from the malevolent machine.

All of the sudden, there was a deep, angry growl. It came not from Wishbone, but from the stairs. All battling parties looked up in astonishment to see a shadow at the top of the stairs.

"You leave my friends alone!"

Sparky launched himself down the stairs, directly at Wishbone, who couldn't move fast enough. He plowed into Wishbone, snarling fiercely.

"Sparky!" cried Timmy happily, "Good boy!"

Now it was Valeria's turn to be distracted. Tootie leapt up and kicked Valeria in the chest.

"HI-YA!"

As Tootie went to subdue her, Timmy, searched the room and found a heavy looking wrench in a toolbox. He hefted it up, staggered to the nearest cage, and smashed it. The muscular black-haired fairy burst forth with a cry of "Gracias!" and promptly changed himself into a mallet and broke open Wanda's cage. She and her son followed his lead and became mallets as well. Soon all the fairies were freed except Stella and Cosmo.

"We can't get near them!" cried the red-haired fairy, vainly trying to approach the domes containing the trapped fay, "There's some kind of energy field!"

"Find the cables! Smash them!" cried the muscular fairy. The fairies did so and began destroying the machinery.

"No!" cried Valeria.

The machines began to break down under the fairies' onslaught. The glass domes holding Cosmo and Stella exploded, sending the fairies flying.

"Cosmo!" cried Wanda, swooping over to catch her husband.

"Stella!" cried Tootie running forwards to rescue her falling Godmother.

"Mon dieu!" cried Florence. A tower of metal machines was toppling, and was about to fall on top of Valeria. Florence soared towards her and scooped her out of harm's way.

"Are you alright?" said Florence softly, peering concernedly into the girl's eyes.

Before she could answer, a piteous howling issued from the corner of the room. The fairies and children turned to see Wishbone pinning Sparky to the ground, foaming with rage.

"I won't be stopped!" wheezed Wishbone, startling everyone, "I will succeed! I will get my revenge!"

And then, suddenly, smoke filled the room. A growl grew in volume until it exploded into two words.

"TIMMY TURNER!"

Jorgen Von Strangle, strongest fairy in the universe, sat, hunched up in the low ceilinged room which did not accommodate his bulk.

"Aw man!" said Timmy, "It wasn't my fault this time!"

"Something very wrong is going on here, and I intend to put a stop to it!" roared Jorgen, spraying the fairies with spit.

"Turn around then!" shouted Timmy.

Jorgen inched himself around, moving laboriously due to his size. When his eyes fell upon Wishbone, they narrowed.

"So it's you, is it?!" cried Jorgen, "You've been a very bad pooch!"

"You can't stop me!" snarled Wishbone, "I have the fairies' magic! The girl has sapped it for me! Now I shall-" Jorgen cut her off by picking her up off of Sparky by her tail. She struggled, and yet somehow, she didn't seem to be able to fight Jorgen off.

"Stupid puny fearie-dog!" he said, "You can't use fearie magic for yourself. It's a different kind than yours. Your plan has served no purpose other than to ANNOY ME."

"I wanted to use their magic!" snarled Wishbone, struggling against Jorgen's fingers, "I wanted to spit it back in their faces! Consume them all!"

"You're going to the pound!" said Jorgen, and with a puff of smoke, Wishbone disappeared.

"Why are you always there when something bad happens?" said Jorgen, inching back around and frowning at Timmy.

"I wish I knew." sighed Timmy.

"I'd grant that wish for you, sport, but I don't think it'd help." said Wanda, who was supporting Cosmo in one arm and holding her infant son in the other.

"Well, I must be off!" said Jorgen, "I have to muzzle that crazy mutt! Stay out of trouble, Turner! And you, Tremmorten!"

And with his characteristic mushroom cloud, he disappeared.

There was a silence. Then a whisper.

"You… you saved me." everybody turned to see Valeria, staring at Florence, who was dusting himself off.

"Yes, of course." said Florence, simply, "It is a fairy godparent's job to keep human children happy and out of trouble. I could not let you be crushed."

"But… but Wishbone always told me that fairies didn't care, unless there was something in it for them… and I'm not you godchild… I… I tried to suck all the magic out of you!"

"That dog was a bad influence," piped up Wanda, "I wouldn't be surprised if every word it said was a lie. We'd never let anything happen to a child if we could help it. Even if that child tried to kill us." she gave Valeria a stern look.

Tears began to fill Valeria's eyes.

"I've been wrong… about everything… for so long… And Wishbone was my only friend…" she whimpered.

Tootie looked at Timmy, who was picking rubble out of his hair and trying not to look affected by the girl's tears. But he finally returned Tootie's gaze. Then Timmy called "Jorgen! Jorgen Von Strangle!"

There was a pause. Then Jorgen reappeared in a huge explosion.

"WHAT IS IT, TURNER?!" he snarled.

"What are we gonna do about Valeria?" said Timmy, pointing to her.

"Ah yes, I forgot, the girl." said Jorgen, frowning. "We'll have to erase her memory. She shouldn't technically know about fearies."

Valeria looked up, eyes shining.

"No!" she said desperately, "I don't want to forget!"

"Trust me," said Jorgen, "You'll be happier. And we'll be safer. It's Win-Win!" he gave a grin and a thumbs up.

"It doesn't hurt." said Florence, gently, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's as easy as falling asleep."

The dishevelled, tearstained girl look up at Jorgen, then at Florence, and then let her head droop.

"Okay." she murmured.

Jorgen clicked his fingers and a small golden tube with a pink knob on the end appeared in his hand. He scooted closer to Valeria, put the tube in front of her face, and activated it. A pink glow emanated from the knob on top. The fairies instinctively closed their eyes, and so did Timmy, Sparky and Tootie. Valeria's eyes momentarily glowed pink, then she put a hand to her forehead, shaking her head in disconcertion.

"Everybody out!" said Jorgen. The fairies disappeared in a single poof, transporting Timmy, Sparky and Tootie along with them, and depositing Valeria inside her house.

Timmy and Tootie appeared in Timmy's backyard. Sparky immediately ran off to chase a passing car with loud cries of "Warf! Warf!"

"Well I'm glad that's over!" said Timmy.

"Poof poof!" agreed Poof, shaking his rattle.

"Heeeeey." said Cosmo, squinting at Florence, "You don't look like a girl!"

"W-what?" said Florence, astonished, "Excuse me?"

"You're Florence, right?" said Cosmo. Then he sniggered. "That's a girl's name!"

"No it isn't!" cried Florence, going beet-red, "It can be both!"

"Suuuuuure it can." said Cosmo, still giggling.

"I'm sure everybody would love to have a nice long chat, since we've all just met and all," said Timmy, "but I'm exhausted."

"Me too!" said Stella.

"And me." agreed Wanda, fervently.

"You can go home now." said Timmy to Tootie. She gave him a hurt expression. How could he be so curt with her? After all, she had just helped him defeat a villain and save his fairies lives.

Timmy looked uncomfortable, and then give a small cough. "You uh, did pretty good back there."

"Ohh thank you Timmy! You were wonderful!" squealed Tootie, leaping upon Timmy and smothering him in kisses. As Timmy tried to extricate himself from Tootie's love, Stella, Florence, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof faced each other.

"Don't I… know you..?" said Florence, peering at Cosmo and stroking his chin.

"Uhh. Now that ya mention it, you sound familiar." said Cosmo.

"Yeah! So do you." said Stella, eyeing Wanda suspiciously.

"Well, we'll have to wait until another day to remember." said Wanda, "Timmy needs some rest, and so do I, for that matter."

"You are right." said Florence. And with that, Florence and Stella poofed themselves and Tootie home. They sat on their front steps and discussed the events of the day. As they did so, they saw Valeria wander down their street, looking slightly lost. As she passed, she glanced at Tootie and then gave her a shy wave.

With a small smile, Tootie waved back.

**Tada! Hope you enjoyed the two-parter! I certainly enjoyed writing it! Please be so kind to leave to reviews, if it suits you, and have a good day! -Twiddlesticks**


End file.
